


Vampire's Kiss

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Assault, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, Bruises, Erotic Dreams, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forceful Feeding, Ghouls, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mute Zayn Malik, Neck Kissing, Partial Mind Control, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vampire Liam, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, mild Hypnosis, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Zayn works as a servant and blood giver for a group of old and rich vampires. He just does what he's told, whether that's cleaning up around the big mansion house, or opening a vein for them. One day, he's asked to take food downstairs to the basement dungeon where there's a few prisoners in cells. It's not the first time he's done it, but there's something different about this time. He doesn't know what the new prisoner has done to deserve being tortured and thrown in here, but he can't just leave him to die.It's too late by the time it dawns on him that he should've just walked away, and by the time he figures out that he should not get involved with this vampire, he's already way in over his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn's mute in this story, he doesn't talk at all, and the reasoning for it will be explained in later parts. Liam's a bit... manipulative and predatory, but what can you expect from a vampire?

Perhaps it should have been strange for Zayn to be so calm about this, but he'd been raised into it, and since a young age, he had grown used to the blades and the teeth, the spilling of blood. A cool, though excessively gentle hand took hold of his arm and he stepped nearer to the edge of the table, taking in a little pained hiss through his teeth as the sharp edge of a blade pressed into the juncture of his wrist just below his thumb and he watched blood bubble up to the surface of his skin before spilling over to run down the inside of his wrist into the cup below. 

It was only filled maybe halfway before he was waved away, and he stepped back, wrapping a bandage around his arm tightly to stop the bleeding as he padded out of the room. Part of him was glad to get away, but he would never voice that much- he never voiced anything. He hadn't spoken a word since he was very young, since the first time he'd had one of them clutch him close and sink their fangs into him. 

It wasn't all that bad being here though. They fed him well, gave him his own room and made sure he was healthy, what else could he ask for?

"Zayn!" 

He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice, turning on the spot to see her bustling toward him, a tray between her hands. "Take this down to the dungeon for me would you? I'm absolutely swamped with work right now- I don't have time to feed the... prisoners."

Nodding easily enough, Zayn took the tray from his mother, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before she turned to rush away, busy as always. Huffing out a sigh, Zayn turned on his heel to head toward the thick wooden door toward the basement where the- undesirables were kept. Not all of them were vampires, there were a couple of werewolves, and even a ghoul, but Zayn still didn't really like going down there and seeing those gaunt faces- even if he knew that he could possibly be their only solace. He had no idea what any of them had done, and he wasn't about to ask, so he just did as he was told, taking their meals down to them.

He padded down the stairs and across the long, cell lined room to the other side, hearing little movements here and there, a curious sniff, or the shifting of clothing. He set the tray onto the table at the end, taking the top off of it to pick up a couple of plates. He brought one to the nearest cell door, pushing it through the slot near the bottom. There was no fear in him as the grizzled old werewolf crossed toward him, moving mostly on all fours to compensate for the bend in his spine where Zayn had always just assumed a break had healed incorrectly. 

Those hands were dirty, but gentle as they reached to take the plate from him, and Zayn offered a smile to the old wolf, who returned it with one of his own as he moved to sit so he could eat. He moved back from the cell door, padding down one to another werewolf. This one was a younger woman, though her face was lined with stress. The smile that Zayn offered her as she took her plate from him was soft, compassionate, and she relaxed a little, which was more than enough for him. 

He stood up to go back to the tray, where he picked up another plate, and a sealed plastic bag. He couldn't help but give the plate a little shake, his nose wrinkling lightly at the almost jelly like movements of the fermented brain sitting on top of it. He went to the first cell on the opposite side, sliding the plate through the slot. A figure shuffled out of the darkness, and though anyone else might recoil at the sight that met him as the figure moved into the light, Zayn would never alienate him like that. 

Shaky hands reached for the plate, though one of them caught hold of his arm, and he couldn't stop the little gasp as he was pulled tight against the bars. He could feel the breaths of the creature scenting him on his skin before a gravelly voice spoke. 

"They've hurt you again." 

Zayn's face fell a little bit and he gave a little tug, which was enough to make the ghoul release his hold on him. 

"Why do you let them? You could run away," That gravelly voice said again. 

Zayn shook his head quickly. He couldn't do that. They could hurt his mother, and he wouldn't get far before he was caught. A rough sigh met his little head shake and the ghoul shifted to sit, his bones creaking with the strain. He just offered a smile, which was returned by a half grin filled with broken teeth. 

He picked up the bag off the floor before he moved to the next cell, standing as he held it between the bars. 

"More plastic! Oh joy!" 

The words were sarcastic as a pale, regal woman reached to take it from him, and he shrugged with an expression like 'what can you do'.

She just sighed and shook her head before she headed deeper into her cell and Zayn turned to return to the table. He picked up two more bags, frowning slightly as he realized there was a third- one too many for the amount of prisoners. He went to the last two cells, both of their captives being men. He was unafraid of them as well, and he held the bags out for them, offering smiles to each of them. 

There were two more cells, but they were supposed to be empty, though on closer inspection, one indeed had someone huddled inside. Zayn reached up to take a lamp down off the wall, using it to try to see into the cell. He couldn't see much detail, but he did catch the polished sheen of a wooden stake, and a frown pulled down between his brows. Was he- dead? 

No, certainly not. Vampires didn't stay corporeal when they were killed, they just burst into cinders and ash. So, he was alive, but injured, and he would need to be tended to soon, or he would die for real. Zayn pushed himself away from the bars to cross toward the door out, where a key to all the cells hung from a rusted hook on the wall. 

He was sure that he wasn't actually permitted to do this, but he couldn't just let the prisoner suffer. It was bad enough that he was in pain and imprisoned, he wasn't going to let him die too. He took down the key and crossed to the iron barred cell, unlocking the gate to slide it open and step through. Grabbing the lamp before he closed the door behind himself, Zayn crossed toward the huddled figure on the dirty floor, kneeling by their side. 

Setting the lamp down, Zayn reached to roll the lax figure onto their back and he could swear in that moment that his heart skipped a beat. All vampires had an ethereal beauty, but this one was absolutely gorgeous. He wasn't as pale as Zayn might've imagined, his skin still holding the soft glow of the sun's kisses. His expression, while pulled into something akin to discomfort was still peaceful enough, though his face wasn't blank in the death like sleep that vampires usually succumbed to through the day. So, some part of him was awake, and if Zayn surprised him, it could end quite badly. 

He pushed that thought aside, reaching instead to the vampire's shoulder, tearing his shirt open wider around the wooden stake. It had missed his heart by quite a few inches, which told Zayn that it was a punishment, and was not meant to kill him. Still though, the skin around the wood had blackened with poison, and Zayn couldn't help but bite his lip as he reached to trace the gently curving black lines that had begun to leech into the surrounding muscle beneath the skin. 

He would have to be quick with this, though that bag of old corpse blood wouldn't be enough. The vampire would need fresh, living blood straight from a vein. Reaching to lightly stroke over the vampire's cheek, Zayn tried gently to rouse him, patting lightly at the cool skin. Those closed eyes began to open as the man released a pained groan, his head lolling to the side. 

"No more..." 

Zayn frowned with that. What had they done to him? He reached again to gently caress over his cheek and suddenly those eyes snapped open. Zayn pressed a hand to the middle of his chest to keep him from moving, gently shushing him, still just stroking over his cheek. 

"Wh-what do you want?" 

Gesturing to the stake, Zayn couldn't stop the little frown that crossed his face, keeping his touch gentle, but firm to keep the vampire in place. He seemed to relax a little bit, and he laid back with a little breath. 

"Are you going to take it out?"

Zayn nodded, noticing the little sigh the vampire let out as he closed his eyes. "Thank you." 

Zayn shifted to take the bandage off his wrist, reaching to lightly get the vampire's attention before he offered his wrist to him. He looked up toward Zayn questioningly, a slight frown crossing his face. He looked down toward the still mostly fresh wound at his wrist before he reached to take hold of Zayn's hand. He guided his arm down toward his lips, holding gently onto Zayn as he opened his mouth. 

Those fangs of his elongated to needle like points, slipping into Zayn's skin deeply. Zayn released a soft breath, unable to keep himself from tilting his head back as he felt the vampire's fangs retract before he sucked harder to draw in his first mouthful. His other hand moved to wrap tight around Zayn's arm holding him firmly right where he was.

Zayn's free hand moved to wrap around the end of the stake, and with a little breath of effort, he wrenched it free. Those hands tightened on him painfully, and Zayn couldn't help the little whine that left him. He pressed his hand overtop of the gaping wound, feeling it begin to close up slowly. It wasn't long before he reached to lightly tug at the vampire's arm to try to make him let go, though. 

The gaze that landed on him was dark with blood lust, his pupils so blown out they nearly overtook his irises, though thankfully, the vampire released him with not a drop spilled. Zayn pulled away to wrap that bandage around his wrist again, tying it tight before he moved to sit back with a soft breath. He heard a shifting and those nearly obsidian eyes caught his gaze. He noticed the lean, he felt the cool breath at the side of his neck, but he froze up and then lips pressed over his pulse. 

The slick feeling of saliva at the side of his throat nearly had him recoiling, but then a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt the burning pain of another bite. His arms were folded between them, and the vampire was holding so tightly to him, large hands pressed against his back firmly. 

Normally, Zayn wouldn't allow this. He didn't let vampires feed from his neck, and the whole reason for it came rushing through him in a blissful haze. His eyes fluttered closed, and he let his head drop back with a soft breath as those soft lips moved against the side of his neck. Zayn couldn't stop the little humming whine he let loose as he honestly enjoyed the feeling of being fed from, his hands pressed against a strong chest. 

Those arms tightened around his waist, squeezing him close and Zayn huffed out a little breath, biting his lip as he was hauled up and into the vampire's lap. The lips at the side of his neck detached from him for a moment before those fangs pierced into the soft skin again. Bliss overtook him again in less than a moment and although Zayn knew he should make the vampire stop before this went too far, he couldn't seem to bring himself to part from it. 

His eyes opened, his head lolling to the side as he let out a little breath. It took less than a minute for his vision to begin to edge in black, and a light headedness overtook him. Weakly, he pressed at the chest beneath his hands, trying to make him pull back. It took moments before the vampire finally parted from his neck with a soft kiss to the tender skin. 

"I don't know if I want to fuck you, or drain you dry." The words were groaned close to Zayn's ear and he felt the slide of teeth against his skin again, though this time he pushed back. 

The hands at his waist slipped away, and the vampire let him go, letting him move away to lean against the iron barred door. He just knelt in the middle of the cell, his head cocked to the side slightly as he watched Zayn in interest- sort of in the same way a cat watches a mouse before it pounces. He was flushed with colour now, looking healthy, although Zayn was sure it came at a price. He was feeling cold, and he knew he was probably rather pale by this point. He couldn't lose any more blood. 

He moved as if to get up and the vampire shifted with him, a predatory mirroring of their movements that set Zayn's heart beating rapidly in his chest. He never should have come in here. As if he could hear the thudding against his ribs, the vampire glanced down toward Zayn's chest before those dark eyes slid back up to his face. 

Before he had a moment to decide what he wanted to do with him, Zayn pushed himself to his feet and opened the door. He slid it closed quickly, even though he knew that the vampire would risk horrific burns if he so much as touched the bars. The door latched shut loudly and he pulled the key from the lock before a little smirk met him as he looked up. 

"Oh, you're not afraid of me now, are you?" Reaching through the space between two bars, the vampire traced a gentle caress down over Zayn's cheek. "It's alright. You're too beautiful, too sweet to kill."

Fingertips trailed down over his racing pulse, and although Zayn was absolutely terrified of the effect this vampire had on him, he couldn't stop himself from tipping his head up a little bit. 

"I know you want it too." The words were breathed lightly into the space between them, but Zayn stepped back, breaking the contact as he shook his head.

The vampire just smirked. "Come back tomorrow," He said. "You can have it again." 

Zayn turned, stumbling slightly. He hung the key back onto the hook before he left, closing the heavy wooden door behind himself before he began the unsteady trek up the stairs. He was quiet, not drawing any attention to himself as he padded through the halls to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. 

He collapsed onto his bed, pulling one of his pillows against his chest and wrapping his arms around it tightly. It took less than a few minutes for him to fall asleep, and he was dead to the world for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Hands caressed over his sides, lips pressing against the side of his neck in soft little kisses. His legs were wrapped tight around a pair of slim hips, his body rocking lightly back and forth with the deep thrusts that pressed into him. He moaned, tilting his head to the side as he felt the press of teeth at his throat. Fangs popped through the soft skin, and euphoria overtook him as those thrusts grew harder, hands clutching tighter to him. His nails dug into the strong back beneath his hands, raking up over the soft skin. He cried out his pleasure, arching up beneath the heavy body above his and then- he woke up. 

Zayn was still in much the same position he'd been when he fell asleep, his arms still around the pillow at his chest. He was hot, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he was very, very hard. His jeans were constricting against him, and although everything in him wanted to reach down and slip his hand into them, he wouldn't. 

He pushed himself up, feeling the grogginess and the little bit of a dizzy spell that overtook him with the movement. It had been stupid to not have dinner last night, but he had been so focused on not passing out in the hallway that it had sort of slipped his mind. Dragging himself off the bed with a groan, Zayn crossed the room toward another door to the tiny bathroom he had been provided with.

He was quick to strip down, dropping his clothes into the basket by the door for washing. Huffing out a soft breath, Zayn stepped up to the little shower stall, turning the handle to turn on the water with a soft breath. He waited for the water to heat before he stepped inside, releasing a little groan at the feeling of the hot water slipping over his skin. 

He reached to drag his hands through his hair, ignoring the aches the steam caused in all the little injuries littered over his body. Turning on the spot, Zayn slipped a hand over the side of his neck, wincing as he touched at the still healing marks. He bit at his bottom lip, tracing his fingertips over the bites before he lowered his hand, looking over the multiple cuts and puncture marks at his wrists. 

A frown pulled down between his brows as he slipped his fingers over them as well. He was quick to finish washing after that, and he stepped out of the stall to grab a towel to dry off with. Out of the corner of his eye, his reflection caught his attention and he turned toward the mirror, looking over himself. Pink scars and still healing wounds spread over his otherwise clear skin. He had them all the way up his arms, and there were even a few at his collarbones and across his stomach. 

Reaching down, he gently traced a bite at his lower stomach, his lips pressing a little tighter together. He was pulled from his thoughts though, by a loud knock on his bedroom door and without much more thought, he grabbed the robe hanging off the back of the bathroom door, tugging it on as he went to answer. The moment he opened the door, a hand reached to grab him and his eyes widened. 

"Oh good, you've already showered. Nathaniel wants you."

Zayn could swear he felt his heart drop right into his stomach, and before he could do much of anything, he was being pulled down the grand hallway. He followed the quick pace, having to do a little half jog to keep up as he was tugged up the stairs. He could feel his heart beginning to race as he grew closer and closer to that large door until finally, they stopped. 

"Right," The young man- Zayn honestly couldn't remember his name- said, reaching up to lightly fix Zayn's hair. "Just remember not to move unless he lets you. Everything will be fine."

He nodded mutely, and the other servant raised a hand to knock on the grand door before he was turning to scurry off. A quiet voice called him in, and Zayn tried to steady the shake of his fingers as he reached to push the door open, stepping into the dimly lit room. 

"On the bed, please, Zayn." The quiet came to him from across the room by the window where the old vampire was staring out the window into the fading light of dusk. Zayn couldn't see his face, but he knew that he had been an older man of maybe his late thirties or early forties when he was turned. He wore a modern tailored suit and had his hair slicked back neatly.

Zayn padded quietly across the room, moving to get onto the bed as he was instructed, lying flat on his back on the silken sheets. He heard the soft sound of a match being struck, and the light of a candle flared to life before footsteps crossed the soft carpet toward him. 

No words were exchanged as cold hands reached for the knot at the front of his robe, and Zayn bit hard into the inside of his cheek as the soft fabric was pushed to either side, leaving him bare. A cool breath washed over his lower belly before the burning pain of a pair of fangs sinking into him made a little whimper push past his lips. He hated being fed from like this, just being forced to lay there and give whatever Nathaniel wanted of him.

Zayn just stared up toward the ceiling, feeling little trails of warm blood slipping over his side to spill onto the dark sheets below him. He was hating this, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The bed dipped at his side, and his legs were pushed open far enough to make room for Nathaniel between them. 

He couldn't stop himself from turning away as another cold breath caressed over his chest and teeth sank into his skin as he closed his eyes tightly against the pain. He wanted to disappear, or at the very least be allowed to go back to his room, but he knew that Nathaniel wasn't done with him. 

It was nearly half an hour later when Zayn stumbled from the room, pulling his robe tight around himself as he leaned against the wall shakily for a moment. Just the short trek from the bed to the door had winded him and he felt sick to his stomach with how the walls were spinning around him. He heard running steps before hands were upon him and he heard the familiar, comforting voice of his mother just at his ear. 

"Zayn- oh god..." He didn't even have the strength to lift his head before his eyes rolled back and everything went black. 

Trisha wrapped her arms around Zayn as he slumped against her, his body going completely lax. Shocked, Trisha sank to the floor with him, one shaky hand slipping over his cheek before she lifted her head to call for somebody. 

\--

When Zayn next woke, he was in his own bed, a cool cloth gently dabbing at his forehead and across his face and neck. Those eyes fluttered open, and he turned to look up toward his mother, who was sitting at his side with a bowl of cold water in her lap. 

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" 

Zayn just nodded, moving as though to sit up. He didn't have time for this, he needed to eat something, and there was work that needed to be done. A soft hand at his chest pressed him back though, and as if she had read his mind, Trisha reached for a plate that was piled high with food for him. Zayn shifted to push himself up so he could lean against the headboard, reaching for the plate with a soft breath.

"I want you to just relax for a while, okay?" Trisha asked. "I don't want you leaving this bed."

Zayn let out a little sigh, giving his mother a slightly exasperated, though still fond look. Trisha just smiled, reaching to lightly ruffle Zayn's hair before she moved back, shifting to stand up. "I'm serious, Zayn." 

He nodded, watching his mother cross the room toward the door. He turned his attention to the plate in his lap, beginning to eat, even if he really didn't have much of an appetite. Still though, after a few minutes he began to feel a little bit better, and soon enough that dizziness began to fade away. He leaned to set his plate onto the bedside table before he rolled over, pulling his blankets up over his shoulders with a soft breath. 

\--

Hands clutched tight to him, lips pressed firmly against his own. They were cool as they caressed against his mouth, and he couldn't help but sink into the kiss, letting his arms circle around strong shoulders. Those lips broke away from his, dragging kisses down the side of his neck, and Zayn could feel his dick twitch with interest as the smooth edge of teeth slipped over the soft skin. 

The wall he was pressed up against was rough on his shoulders, and he realized too late as his feet lifted from the floor that he was completely naked. There was no pain, only an amazing fullness and the pleasure of being filled as the man pressed against him thrusted into him in one smooth thrust, his teeth popping through his skin. Zayn moaned, dragging his nails up over the vampire's back as he started a deep pace, fucking up into Zayn in a rough, slow kind of way. 

He couldn't help but love every moment, and as the vampire broke away from his neck, Zayn looked up toward him. He didn't see any detail of his face, but his eyes shone with an ethereal light. He drew closer, pressing his lips to Zayn's again, and he just closed his eyes, holding tight to him as he just let the vampire fuck him into the wall. 

When Zayn woke this time, he was too hot under his covers, and he pushed them back with a soft breath, realizing belatedly that he was hard again. He couldn't stop the frown that crossed his face as he tried to remember the dream, and just who had been having sex with him. The only thing he could remember was the feeling of those teeth at the side of his neck, and the hardness that had split him open so easily. 

He pushed himself up with a soft breath, making sure that he would be properly steady on his feet before he stood. He crossed the room with little difficulty, padding into his bathroom again, locking the door behind himself. He didn't even glance at the mirror this time. He didn't want to see it. 

Stepping into the shower, Zayn turned the water on to as hot as he could handle, washing away the shame of what had happened earlier today. As he traced his fingertips over the bite that Nathaniel had left at his stomach, the back of his wrist dragged lightly across the hardness of his dick. He refused to let himself think on it as he reached to wrap his hand around himself with a little humming breath. 

Zayn had only done this maybe a handful of times before, but at least this time he had something to imagine. He tipped his head against the shower wall, closing his eyes as his mind automatically recalled how it felt to be filled so completely. Most of it though came from that euphoric feeling he knew came with a bite to his neck. It took a few minutes before he came over his knuckles, a moan at his lips as he thought of those hands and the teeth in the side of his neck as his entire body was rocked by pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, but I've been working on a little bit of everything lately. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

When Trisha finally let Zayn leave his room the next evening, after many looks and eye rolls from him for her fawning over him, he just set about going to work. He did everything he was supposed to through just a few hours and he found himself in the kitchen. He grabbed himself an apple to snack on, pausing as he noticed the tray of covered plates and sealed bags sitting on the table. Part of him couldn't help but count them, and he could see that the vampire from the night before was still there- or at least his meal was. Zayn lifted the apple to his mouth to take a bite from it, his gaze still fixed on the tray, jumping as somebody tapped at his shoulder. 

He spun around, looking up the slight incline toward the old chef. "You wanna take that shit downstairs for me?" He asked. "My knee's being a bugger today and I can't take those stairs."

Though he knew it was a bad idea to get close to that vampire after what had happened, Zayn couldn't deny the old man, and he nodded with a smile. One of those gnarled old hands ruffled his hair lightly and the leathery skin of the old chef's face split into a grin.

"Thanks Zayn," He said, and Zayn just smiled again. "You're a good boy." 

Zayn just grabbed the tray, heading across the room to the doorway to the stairs. He padded downward, pushing open the heavy door at the bottom with his shoulder. He pressed it closed once he was inside, hearing a bit of shifting from a few of the cells as he walked to the end of the room, setting the tray on the table. 

Everything went about the same as it had the other day, minus the grabbing from the ghoul, who seemed to be in a little better of a mood if the gap toothed smile Zayn was given was any clue. He grabbed the rest of the bags, leaving the vampire from before for last again. When he reached the door, the vampire was smirking at him, sitting across the room against the wall with his arms crossed over his knees. 

Zayn held out the bag, but the vampire didn't move to take it, he just stared at Zayn with that infuriating smirk on his face. "I don't want that." 

Zayn huffed out a breath, tossing the bag across the cell to where it landed on the floor just by his feet. The vampire moved then to kick the bag away, tilting his head to the side a bit. "I said- I don't want that. I'd rather have you. I missed you yesterday."

The blush that crossed Zayn's face was automatic, and he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest in an obviously unimpressed way. The vampire laughed, shifting to sit cross legged, leaning forward. 

"What? I just said I missed you," He teased with a smile that could melt even the hardest barrier that Zayn put up. "Did you dream of me- because I was certainly thinking of you."

Those dark eyes searched Zayn's expression, and he apparently found what he was looking for as another smirk pulled up the corners of his mouth. "Come in here," He said after a moment. "I promise I won't hurt you." 

Zayn shook his head quickly, refusing to even entertain the idea of stepping foot into that cell again. "Aw, come on. You know, I'm still a little sore- you would really be helping me." 

He noticed the shift of those amber eyes as they trailed down toward his shoulder and he could practically see Zayn's resolve crack. "It's alright, you know," He says, tilting his head a bit. "I swear I won't hurt you." 

Zayn fidgeted lightly, and the vampire rather expertly held back the victorious smirk that threatened to cross his face as Zayn moved to grab the key. This was such a bad idea, but as he pushed the key into the lock and slid the door back out of the way, Zayn couldn't stop the way his body seemed to push him to move faster, wanting the contact for whatever reason. As he pushed the door closed, he heard the soft shifting of movement before he turned around, being met with those deep brown eyes.

As if he was being drawn across the cell, Zayn walked toward the vampire, feeling a soft hand caress over his waist. The other lifted toward his face, cool fingertips caressing over his cheek before the snap of fingers just next to his ear had him dropping his head back with ease. 

"Good," The vampire cooed, the coolness of his palm smoothing over the side of Zayn's neck in a gentle sort of way, his thumb tracing over the steady pulse beneath the smooth skin. "Did you dream of me?"

A little nod met with the words and the vampire smirked, tipping his head to press his lips to the warm column of Zayn's throat. "Do you want to know what name to moan for me?" 

Zayn couldn't stop the little breath he released with the words and again he nodded. "You, sweetness, may call me Liam, Liam Payne. What might I call you?"

The way he opened his mouth to answer was more than a surprise to him, and Zayn nearly choked on the sound of his own name as it fell from his lips in a low whisper. He felt Liam's lips curl up at the corners against his throat before he was pulling away to meet with his gaze. 

"Zayn, hm?" Liam purred around that smirk. "The name matches your beauty."

He slipped his hand up over Zayn's jaw and across his cheek, caressing the pad of his thumb over the curve of his cheekbone. "May I kiss you?" 

There was a bit of hesitation in Zayn with that, even with the haze Liam's hypnotic gaze had put him in. He bit lightly into his bottom lip, glancing down toward Liam's mouth as he obviously thought about it. He swallowed thickly, nodding almost imperceptibly as he reached up to place the warmth of his palm against the firm plain of Liam's chest. Knuckles caressed gently down over Zayn's cheek before the vampire was tilting his head to press his lips against Zayn's in a soft sort of way. 

Zayn just melted into it, losing himself in the feeling of Liam's mouth against him, the touch of his skin smooth against Zayn's besides the stubble across his face. He pulled away from the kiss soon enough, tightening his hold on Zayn a little bit as he tilted his head to press a few kisses down over the side of Zayn's neck once more. 

He loved the way that Zayn bent for him, leaning his head to the side to give him space to sink his teeth in. He took only a little this time, just enough for the pleasured euphoria to begin to pass over Zayn as it had the night before last. He clutched to Liam's shirt with both hands, fingertips curling to push at the fabric lightly until Liam released his hold on him to shrug his outer shirt off, before he lifted his head to catch Zayn's lips in another kiss. 

This time Zayn couldn't stop himself from pressing into it, letting Liam lick into his mouth. The taste of blood on the vampire's tongue was enough to make Zayn snap out of it though, and he broke from the kiss instantly, both hands pressing at Liam's chest to push him back slightly. Liam tilted his head slightly, fixing Zayn with that dark, predatory gaze again. Normally being fixed with a look like that would be enough to send a chill up Zayn's spine, but this time it seemed to have the opposite effect. 

Liam's strong palm slipped up over Zayn's back, making him melt against him with a soft exhale and he closed his eyes as he let Liam place soft kisses along the edge of his jaw. He didn't deny the kiss that was pressed against his lips and when Liam lifted him off his feet, he wrapped his legs around the vampire's waist easily. Both arms moved to drape over Liam's shoulders and very suddenly he had hands on his upper thighs just under his ass and he could feel the firm press of Liam's body against his. 

He broke from the kiss to meet with Liam's gaze, letting one hand slip up over the back of his head through the short crop of hair there. Liam tilted his head back into the touch, a little smirk dancing at the corners of his mouth. Zayn didn't even notice he was moving until he had his back pressed into the wall, and Liam lifted one hand to press against the brick just next to him. His other hand caressed over Zayn's thigh and he leaned to press a soft kiss against the side of his neck before he let him feel the slip of his teeth against his skin. 

Zayn released a little breath just next to his ear and Liam let himself sink his teeth into that soft skin, hearing him give a breathless groan of pleasure. Fingertips pressed into Liam's shoulder blades and he felt nails press through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and he couldn't help but give an experimental thrust of his hips. Zayn reacted beautifully, arching his back to press into the movement as his head tipped back against the wall, stretching out his neck to give Liam full access. 

He sank another bite into Zayn's throat just over his collarbone, thrusting against him once again, dragging their hips together in a slow rhythm. Finally, Liam was graced with a moan from Zayn and he withdrew from his neck to gaze over the expression on his face, wanting to know what his pleasure looked like. Gently, Liam caressed his knuckles down over his cheek before he tilted his head into a soft kiss, one that Zayn returned easily. 

"I definitely want to fuck you this time," He said, pressing Zayn just a little more firmly against the wall. He was met with a soft, breathless little sound from Zayn, and he watched the way he dragged that beautifully pink bottom lip through his teeth in obvious arousal. "Do you want me?"

He knew that Zayn wanted to say yes, it was written all over his face, but he still hesitated for a moment, a little frown creasing between his brows. He hadn't really imagined that his first time would be like this, against the rough brick of a prison cell. He was going to shake his head and refuse, but Liam beat him to it. 

"You're not ready," He said, reaching to caress the tips of his fingers over the underside of Zayn's jaw, meeting with his gaze as he tilted his head up a little bit. "It's alright. Might I feed from you once more?" 

This time, it didn't take much hesitation for Zayn to nod, and Liam leaned to press a couple kisses over the side of his neck before he opened his mouth to bite down into that tender skin. Zayn released a heavy breath just next to his ear, one hand slipping up over the back of Liam's neck to keep him close. He relaxed into the soft lips at the side of his neck, enjoying the somewhat high feeling that overcame him as Liam fed from him. 

This time, those lips stayed with him for longer and he could feel Liam caressing over Zayn slowly in the long moments before he pulled back with a soft sound of his lips detaching from smooth skin. He moved to press another kiss to Zayn's lips before he finally pulled away to set Zayn lightly on his feet. "You will come see me again, won't you?" 

He wasn't graced with another nod this time, instead Zayn pressed close to place a soft, almost hesitant kiss against his lips, pulling back only a moment later to meet with Liam's gaze. He moved away then, and Liam let him go, hearing the door close and lock before he turned to cross toward the iron bars. Holding out a hand, Liam waited for Zayn to reach through the bars, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before he flipped Zayn's hand to kiss at his inner wrist. 

Zayn just smiled, pulling away gently to cross the room toward the table to grab the empty tray to take it back upstairs. The longer he was away from Liam, the more clear headed he seemed to become and by the time he reached the top of the stairs, Zayn had to pause and look back as if wondering if any of that had happened at all. He shook his head, moving to set the tray onto the table before he turned to leave the room. His feet automatically took him toward the back of the Manor toward his room, and he crossed the floor to take a seat on his bed.

His hand lifted, fingertips trailing gently over the welts of the multiple open bite marks that littered over the side of his neck. They were tender and throbbed just slightly with the beat of his heart and the skin around the slightly oval-shaped punctures was warm and irritated beneath the pads of his fingers. How the fuck could he let all of that happen like that? How could he bend so easily to Liam without even an attempt to deny him? 

The haze that he had been in made him believe that Liam might've used some sort of trick on him and although he wanted to be angry over it, he couldn't seem to manage it. Shifting back a bit, Zayn laid back with a soft breath and the moment he closed his eyes it was as if he had fallen right back into Liam's arms. He let out a little sigh, crossing his hands over his stomach lightly as he just laid there, trying to tell himself that there was no way that he was going back down there. He couldn't be faced with those oaken eyes again, not when he couldn't deny Liam anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's no saying what'll happen next, is there? Another chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn did he best to avoid going back down to the basement over the next week, doing anything he possibly could to stay as far away from the kitchen as possible until his stomach would get the better of him. He had managed to keep himself and his mind busy on other things- though the dreams never stopped. Each night he would have more and more erotic and heated dreams through the night and usually he would wake up hard and soaking through with sweat, panting as if he had really just had Liam pressing into him. The only difference now was that Zayn knew the feeling of Liam's hands and the press of his lips- and of course, his name. Zayn hadn't heard himself properly speak since he was little, but he could hear his own voice, raised in pleasure in his mind, calling out Liam's name. 

Tossing the rag he was using into a nearby bucket, Zayn sat back onto his heels with a soft breath, wiping his wet hands on his jeans to somewhat dry them off. It had been eight days since he had been in the basement, and he still couldn't get Liam off his mind. Nothing he did seemed to work either, even though the Manor shone with all the cleaning he had been doing at a constant rate over the last week. Something pushed him to his feet, and he stood from where he had been kneeling, picking up the bucket to take it down to the kitchen to dump it out. 

He paused though as he entered the room, seeing the tray sitting on the table- though this time there were only two covered plates. A little frown crossed Zayn's face and he couldn't stop curiosity from making him set the bucket down before he crossed the room. Approaching the side of the table, Zayn reached to lift one of the covers on the plates, but he was stopped by a voice as someone entered the room. 

"Oh, you're going to take that?" 

Zayn turned to look toward another one of the maids, and although he wanted to shake his head and deny, she just looked so worn and he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her. He nodded after a moment, pushing a smile to his face. She let out a soft breath, thanking him lightly before she moved to cross the room to the sink to get herself a cup of water. Zayn reached for the tray then, sighing lightly at his own softness as he picked it up to cross the large room to push open the basement door, padding down the stairs. He pressed the door at the bottom open with his back, closing it behind himself with his leg before he turned to cross the room. 

Purposefully, Zayn kept his eyes forward as he passed by Liam's cell, refusing to look at him- as if it made a difference. He set the tray down on the table, reaching to uncover the plates before he paused and looked to his right, at the empty cell next to him. A frown yet again pulled down between his brows and he set the covers back down onto the tray to step toward the cell door. There was no movement from within, and Zayn could feel the ache just at the base of his throat, as if he might start to cry. A soft voice spoke from further down the room as Zayn reached to set one hand gently onto the cell door and he closed his eyes as he recognized the sound. 

"You cared for him?" 

Zayn wasn't sure if Liam could see him from where he was, or if he could just sense his mood, but he still nodded, swallowing thickly through the swelling of emotion in his throat. The ghoul had been here for months, Zayn had seen him often, and although he tried not to get attached to any of the prisoners, it was still difficult to know that he would never see them again and that their last moments would be in agony. Taking in a deep breath, Zayn pulled himself away from the cell door, moving back to the table to begin handing out food to each of the full cells. 

Each cell that he stopped at, he spent a moment with the prisoner within. First was the old, injured werewolf, who sidled up to the bars as close as he could without getting burned, offering some gruff little words of reassurance. "He talked of you sometimes. He never liked how those bloodsuckers treated you- and you he respected that you could treat him just like anybody else."

Zayn looked away, gently pushing the plate through the door for the old man to take before he moved away from the door. The female wolf in the next cell didn't say anything to him, but her sympathy was written in the soft green of her eyes, and Zayn offered a slight little smile to her before he handed over her plate and moved back.

The vampires were a little less understanding, and they didn't offer any sort of condolences, they just returned Zayn's little smiles and turned away into their rooms. He was sure though, that each one of them was dealing with this in their own way. There was no knowing who was next, or what would happen to them when that door was opened and they were dragged out. There was no telling what sort of torture they would be put through. 

He moved on and when he reached Liam's cell, he kept his gaze downcast as he pushed his hand between the bars, feeling a soft grip slip up over the underside of his arm as the bag was taken from him to be replaced by Liam's soft touch. "There aren't many humans that would mourn for a ghoul. You're very sweet, I'm sure he appreciated you." 

Zayn couldn't stop himself from lifting his head to look up at Liam with the soft words, meeting with his gaze. Those usually somewhat predatory eyes were soft, compassionate in a way Zayn had never seen of him. 

"I would be blessed if you would mourn my passing with half the intensity." Liam said softly, holding Zayn's hand between his own in a gentle way. Zayn couldn't stop the frown that crossed his face with the thought of that and Liam lifted one hand to carefully reach through the bars, caressing gently over Zayn's jaw. 

"You won't cry for me, will you?" 

Some part of Zayn felt as though Liam might be trying to pull another trick on him, but those umber eyes were so sincere, so gentle, he just couldn't help himself. As Liam moved his arm back into the cell, Zayn pulled back away from his grasp. This time he didn't even bother to hide his rush as he grabbed the key to use it to unlock the cell door, although when he pushed it open to wrap his arms around Liam's neck, the vampire still had that pensive frown on his face. Strong arms wound around his waist, holding onto Zayn tightly as Liam tilted his head to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. 

"Would you miss me as I've missed you? How many days has it been? I can't rest in this place." 

Zayn shook his head as if he couldn't answer, holding tighter to Liam as he closed his eyes. The vampire on the other hand had that dangerous gaze of his fixed on the still open cell door. It would be so easy, so, so easy to make Zayn let him out- or even to take Zayn with him and escape, and although he wanted to, he couldn't seem to let go of Zayn. Something about his embrace had Liam holding tightly to him, something about the care in him, something about his grief. 

"Zayn..." He knew he was listening. "Let me go. I can get out of here- I'll come back for you." 

He wanted to deny. Zayn knew it was probably a really bad idea to just walk out of here, but when he pulled back to meet with Liam's gaze, some part of him couldn't help but imagine the pain of never seeing those eyes again. Not that there was any guarantee that Liam would ever return for him, and the more he thought about it, the more he became sure that if he let Liam leave tonight it would be the last time he saw him. At least it was better than coming down to find that he was just gone one day, wasn't it? 

At least he would have a chance to survive if he got out of the Manor, but if Zayn left him here- Liam's soft voice pulled him away from his thoughts, and Zayn could swear he felt his heart drop right into the pit of his stomach.

"You can't leave me in here to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one's a little shorter than all the others, but I just had to leave it on a nice cliffhanger for you all haha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn sat by the window, gazing out toward the darkness beyond the pane as his hands fidgeted lightly in his lap. He couldn't hear what was being said in the other room, but he could probably guess what the muffled voices were saying about him. He turned to drop his gaze toward his lap, letting out a soft breath as he just waited to see what would be done with him. There was nothing else he could do. 

He heard somebody- probably his mother- raise their voice in the other room, and before he could stop it, he tipped his head down to drop his face into his hands. He couldn't believe that he could be so stupid. Of course this is what would come of his idiotic actions. Rubbing roughly at his face to keep down the anxious tears that threatened to choke him, Zayn looked back out the window, shifting so he could lean his temple against the cold glass. 

It took countless minutes for the door to finally open, minutes in which Zayn had time to reflect on everything. He knew that they probably wouldn't be at all lenient with him- he would get their worst. He might've been a favourite of theirs- of a sort anyways, many of them seemed to prefer him over any other blood giver, but that didn't mean that they would risk anything for him. 

When the door finally opened, Zayn lifted his head to look over toward where his mother was being led from the room. She looked angry, but beneath it there was an agony that Zayn doubted he would ever forget. His gaze was torn away from her as someone said his name, and without thought, he stood. He was numb as he crossed the room, ready for anything they might have in store for him as he was led through the door. 

On the other side, seated at an ornate looking table there were a handful of older vampires- with Nathaniel sitting at the head of the table. Zayn didn't meet his gaze. He kept his eyes on the carpet, letting out a soft breath as he just waited for them to say something- anything. The silence was crushing in the moments it took for him to sit in the solitary chair that was a few feet away from the table, and he folded his hands together in his lap with a soft breath. 

"Zayn," Nathaniel's voice rang out after a few moments, but Zayn didn't look up. The shame was too much. "I assume you know why we convened here."

Shortly, Zayn nodded, and Nathaniel continued. "Your mother- Trisha assures us that anything you could have done was done while under a mind trick. We've decided to test you for ourselves to find the truth. You will stand, and offer yourself to Gabriel- our blood reader so that he may tell us the whole story." 

Zayn tried not to show any outward signs of anxiety, but he couldn't stop the way his heart began to beat a little faster. He knew, that if Gabriel tasted his blood, he would know all of what happened with Liam- all of it. He was pulled to his feet by hands on his upper arms, visions of soft kisses and the touch of Liam's hands dancing behind his closed eyelids. 

The hallways had passed in a blur, frequented by pauses to check around corners and in rooms before he was tugging Liam further through the Manor. When he had thrown the door open to the outside air and pulled Liam out into the yard, the vampire had tried to convince him to come with him then and there, but Zayn had denied. Liam had left him with a kiss that left him breathless and the whispered promise to return for him. Zayn had just pushed him away, although there was nothing more that he wanted than to let Liam sweep him up and take him as far from this place as he could. 

He felt a presence just in front of him, and he didn't need to open his eyes to see the black-clad, hulking shape in front of him. He didn't want Gabriel to be able to read anything just from his expression alone and he stayed as calm as he could manage even as the hands at his biceps tightened. He felt a breath at the crook of his neck, and then, very suddenly there was the deep ache of teeth as they sank rather roughly into him. 

They weren't as sharp as Liam's, they didn't slip into his skin with ease. The tips of those fangs pressed deep before they popped through painfully and Zayn couldn't stop the cry that he released. Memories were forced past the front of his mind in rapid succession, but Gabriel was only on him for long enough to witness the softness of Liam's first kiss before the shattering of glass had him ripping away from Zayn. There was the sound of a heavy body hitting the far wall, but it was drowned easily by the agonized wail that Zayn let loose at nearly the same moment. 

The scent of blood filled the room, making a few of the vampires freeze with their lust for it as all eyes were suddenly on Zayn for the moment. Blood soaked down over Zayn's chest from the jagged marks at the side of his neck where they had been torn open by Gabriel's rushed movements. The two vampires at either side of him were rather suddenly gone, and he would have dropped to the floor in pain if it wasn't for the strong arms that wrapped around his waist. 

"Up you come." 

Zayn was lifted off his feet and though he knew who his rescuer was, he couldn't overcome the haze of agony that had passed over him. He felt the amazing thrill of falling for a long couple seconds before he felt the impact of the ground, cushioned by his rescuer's arms. It wasn't long from there before everything went dark and the pain finally faded away. 

\--

Why did he come back again? Oh yeah, cause he's an idiot. Liam flicked away the end of his cigarette, watching one of the brightly lit windows quietly- or rather, he was watching the silhouette in the window. Even at such a distance, Zayn was still beautiful, though Liam could see an agonized sadness on his face. It made his cold, undead heart ache for the boy to see him so hopeless, so unsure of what was going to happen. 

It was Liam's fault anyways, wasn't it? He was the one that had convinced Zayn to help him- and had failed to convince him to come along. The past couple of days would have been so much more fun if Zayn had been there with him, but instead, Liam found himself at the edge of the property watching silently as those old fucks discussed how best they would like to do away with Liam's new playtoy. He couldn't have that, now could he? He hadn't even managed to get his dick into Zayn yet- it would be such a waste to let him die. 

Dragging his tongue over his bottom lip, Liam watched Zayn turn away from the window before he finally crossed the luscious yard, letting his feet carry him quickly across the neatly trimmed grass. He hopped up onto a wall just between the driveway and the lawn, walking across the top of it to jump across to a ledge on the side of the Manor house. It wasn't much effort from there to climb up, and he padded across the stonework toward the window that Zayn had been sitting at. He could see the door across the room, and he could swear that he felt a little thrill move through him as he heard a cry. 

Before he could think it through, Liam was around the corner to the next window, and he didn't really even notice the impact as the glass shattered and suddenly he was in the room standing pretty much in the middle of the group of vampires. Most of them were distracted, and although Liam was hit by the sweet scent of Zayn's blood, it didn't seem to effect him quite the same way. 

Zayn screamed then, and Liam felt a wave of anger overtake him, taking complete advantage of the confusion. He was smaller, but quicker than the vampire that had had his teeth in Zayn, and it took less than a moment for him to shove him back. Zayn seemed completely out of it, and before anybody could really collect their wits, Liam pulled him from the grasp of the two that were keeping him on his feet. 

In all it ended quickly and without much effort and by the time Liam was in the driveway, he doubted if the room full of vampires were quite sure of what had just happened. Not that it mattered. He had to get Zayn somewhere safe. 

Pushing himself into a full run, Liam held Zayn close, listening closely to his breathing and the beating of his heart to make sure that nothing was going too wrong. When he reached a quiet little town, Liam slowed to a stop. He didn't have any money, or really anything that he could use to get anything he needed. He didn't dwell on that though, he just found a car parked off on a side street, which he wrenched the door open on, breaking the lock with ease. 

He laid Zayn out onto the back seat, checking him over for a moment before he reached to unlock the front door. He pushed the back door closed, forcing it shut with a little bit of effort before he got into the front seat. Now, Liam didn't make it a habit to steal cars, so he had only done this a few times and it took a couple minutes for him to figure out how to hot wire this specific car. Once he got it running though, Liam was quick to drive away from the curb to find something that he could help Zayn with. 

As he drove through the town, Liam searched through the glove box and centre console, though he came up with nothing. With a sigh, Liam looked up, only to see a woman walking toward a twenty four hour bank. He stopped and parked the car before he got out, crossing toward the building. 

"Excuse me?" 

The woman stopped, and although she looked a little tense, when she got a proper look at Liam, she smiled. "Hi, can I help you?" 

"Yes, actually you can," Liam said, returning that smile with a charming one of his own as he crossed the last few feet toward her. "I was wondering if you could tell me where there might be a nearby pharmacy?"

She reached up, playing lightly with her hair, and Liam knew that he had her right where he wanted her. "Um, there is one a few blocks that way," She said, pointing across the parking lot and down the street. "They close soon though, so you should hurry."

"Ah, thank you, you're a lifesaver," Liam said with a grin, meeting with her gaze as he reached up as if to pick something from her hair. She paused, accepting his touch, though her expression blanked just a moment later with the snap of fingers by her ear. 

"There's something else you could do for me actually," Liam said, and the woman nodded eagerly. 

"Anything you need, just ask."

"I need you to go into the bank and withdraw as much money as you can. Then come back out here and give it to me." 

Wordlessly, the woman turned to walk toward the bank, pulling open the door to go inside. Liam just stayed where he was, watching her through the window as she put her card into the machine and punched in her PIN. It took a few more keystrokes and a couple of taps to the ATM screen before she was taking back her card and was walking out, cash in hand. She walked out the door and came directly back to Liam, handing over the money without question. 

Liam smiled. "Very good, thank you," He said, pushing the wad of bills into his pocket before he reached up to lightly caress over her cheek, watching the way that she melted into the touch before he pulled away. 

She was still standing there in a haze when he moved to get into the car, driving away. He followed her directions to find the pharmacy, with less than ten minutes to spare before it closed. He was quick to find the first aid supplies and he grabbed whatever he thought he might need for Zayn, dropping it onto the counter. 

The young man behind the counter raised an eyebrow, but Liam paid him no mind, just watching him as he rang everything through. When he had finally bagged everything up, Liam tossed some money onto the counter, not even bothering to wait for his change before he grabbed the bag to leave. He pushed the door open almost roughly before he jogged back to the car to get in. He needed to find someplace to stay- and quickly. 

It took a few minutes for him to find an old motel and he parked the car a half dozen or so blocks away getting out. He opened the back door, but he left Zayn there for a moment, choosing instead to kneel so he could reach under the car, wrapping his fingers around the fuel line to pull hard, easily pulling it from it's place. Gas immediately began to spill from the line and Liam stood to grab Zayn, picking him up gently before he stepped back to dig through his pocket. 

He took out a little package of matches, striking one to toss it down onto the puddle of gas on the floor, hearing the flames begin to spread as he turned to walk away quickly. He was just away few blocks down the street when with a muted 'poof' the car burst into flame and Liam glanced back toward it for a moment before he cut through an alleyway to cross toward the motel. He shifted Zayn against him gently, holding him so the blood down his front wouldn't be too obvious as he pulled open the door to walk inside. 

Somebody came out of a door near the back of the room, and Liam skipped the niceties, simply asking for a room before the man could say anything. He handed over cash for the room and was given the key before he turned to leave without a word. He didn't care how rude it might've seemed, Zayn's breathing had become rather shallow, and Liam had to really listen to hear his heartbeat. 

He found the room easily enough, unlocking the door to step inside where he immediately laid Zayn onto the bed as the door closed by itself behind him. He flicked the lights on before he crossed toward the bathroom to wet some towels, which he brought with him. Gently, he pulled Zayn's shirt off to begin cleaning the blood off of him before he finally began to patch that wound. 

Zayn was completely out of it, totally unconscious as he laid on the bed under Liam, and nothing made him stir, not even the prodding of Liam's fingers as he wrapped gauze around Zayn's neck gently. When he had finished caring for that, Liam lifted Zayn to put him into the bed, covering him up with a soft breath. 

He glanced toward the window, seeing that he still had some time before dawn, and he didn't let himself think too much on it before he left. He found himself somebody to feed from before he stopped by a twenty four hour convenience store to get food and something to drink for Zayn. He wrote a note to leave on the bedside table for Zayn before he closed the blinds, moving to lay on the second bed in the room. 

He couldn't help but look over toward Zayn as the heaviness of daylight overcame him. Liam really hoped he would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be a little more 'interesting' lol ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

When Zayn next woke it was to a pounding headache, and a room he didn't recognize. With a little groan, he sat up, glancing around for a moment, feeling anxiety begin to rise up in his chest. He remembered the hearing, and then the pain, but- everything after that was a complete blank. How-

His gaze fell on the bed next to him, and his breath caught in his throat as he immediately recognized Liam. He was as still as death, not even breathing as he laid there, and Zayn couldn't help but glance at the window, seeing that it was still mostly daylight outside. Shifting, Zayn reached for the lamp on the bedside table, closing his eyes for a moment as it flicked on and bathed the room in a bright amber haze. As he pulled his hand back, his wrist brushed over a short, but neatly penned note on the table and he picked it up, making himself focus on the page to read the words. 

_Zayn_   
_Please don't leave the room. I got some food for you, it should help with the shakiness and the blood loss._

Zayn reached up to the side of his neck automatically, feeling the sort of rough feeling of the gauze stretched over the skin. He remembered the bite then, the feeling of those dull teeth as they sank rather roughly into him and the pain of having them rip from his skin. He looked back down at the note to read through it. 

_I trust you not to open the windows on me should you wake before I do. Wait for me, okay? I promise, if you want me to take you back, I will._

With a soft breath, Zayn reached to set the note back onto the bedside table before he pushed the blankets away so he could swing his legs over the side of the bed. The movement had him lean a little closer toward Liam, and without really thinking, he pushed himself up to stand, bracing himself on the nightstand lightly. The coma like sleep of a vampire couldn't be considered peaceful, not with how blank they were. Liam was still so beautiful though, and Zayn couldn't stop the way he reached to rather gently slip his fingertips over the side of the vampire's face. 

He didn't stir in the slightest, caught somewhere too near to death to be roused by something so simple. The pad of Zayn's thumb slipped over Liam's bottom lip and he tipped his head to the side a little bit in thought before he forced himself to pull away. It wasn't right for him to be doing such things while Liam was completely incapacitated.

Pushing himself away from the nightstand, Zayn crossed the room on unsteady legs, digging through the bags on the table by the tv until he found a bottle of soda and a couple slices of pizza. Dropping down onto the nearby chair, Zayn chugged down nearly half the bottle trying to soothe his parched throat before he opened up the to go box to take out one of the slices of pizza. He ate as if he was starving, only pausing to drink more- which thankfully Liam had gotten more than just one bottle for him. 

When he finished finally- after eating enough to easily feed two, Zayn pulled himself to his feet again to go to the bathroom. He removed the bandaging, looking over the jagged holes with a wince before he moved to slowly strip off the rest of his clothes, taking a long, hot shower. 

That's where he was when Liam began to wake, and the first thing Liam was aware of was the absence of Zayn's presence in the room. He pushed himself up with a breath, looking first at the other bed to find that Zayn had in fact got up and... where was he? It took too many moments for Liam to finally recognize the sound of the shower and he relaxed a little bit with a soft breath, running one hand over his face. Moving to sit up, Liam dragged both hands through his hair before he finally pushed himself to his feet. The water turned off at nearly the same moment and Liam stood motionless, listening to the soft movements of Zayn in the other room as he dried off and got dressed. 

When the door opened and Zayn stepped out, he was wearing his jeans, but he had a towel wrapped around him where he held it with one hand at the top of his chest. He moved to take a couple steps, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw Liam standing there, watching him. Their gazes met for a long, silent moment before Liam finally moved to cross the distance between them. 

Zayn stood there, obviously unsure of what to do as Liam approached him, reaching up to gently make him tip his head up, looking over the injury at his neck wordlessly. Those cool fingers against his warm skin made a little chill run up over Zayn's spine, but it had nothing to do with the difference of temperature. Liam was so gentle with him as he checked him over, looking over him quietly and before Zayn really knew what he was doing, he stepped forward to throw his arms around Liam's shoulders. 

He felt arms wrap around him tightly to return the embrace and without prompting, Zayn tilted his head to press his lips to Liam's in a firm kiss. Most of him couldn't believe that Liam had come back for him, that he had kept his word and gave enough of a fuck to save Zayn from whatever torment he was bound to get. Gently, Liam's hands squeezed at his waist through the towel, and Zayn didn't even hesitate before he opened his mouth to the feeling of Liam's tongue against his lips. 

As he felt the slip of Liam's tongue against his, Zayn couldn't stop the little groan that he released and before he could do much else, Liam was moving. The kiss was broken and Zayn was pushed down onto the bed before Liam was upon him, pressing their lips together again. Zayn didn't even try to hide how much he enjoyed Liam's touch and the feeling of his lips- not this time. Liam broke away from the kiss soon enough though, and he pulled back to meet with Zayn's gaze, pressing one hand into the bed just next to his head. 

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked softly, and Zayn nodded lightly, slipping his hands down over Liam's chest. 

"Are you in any pain?" 

The little shrug that met with the words assured Liam that Zayn was still feeling the ugly looking wound at the side of his neck. "Would you like for me to bite you?"

Zayn paused, teeth sinking into his bottom lip before he nodded. Liam tipped his head to press a soft kiss to Zayn's lips before he leaned to place a few more kisses over the opposite side of his neck as the injury. Zayn let his eyes close as he relaxed underneath Liam, stroking both hands over his chest and up across his shoulders slowly. He felt the soft feeling of a light exhale slip over his neck before Liam was nudging closer and Zayn released a little sound as those amazingly sharp fangs pierced through his skin with ease. 

Nearly immediately, pleasure began to course through him and any aches and worries fled from him on the wave of euphoria. It dawned on him after a moment that he hadn't felt anything like this with Gabriel, just pain and the anxious feeling that had threatened to suffocate him. He slipped his hands down to wrap his arms around Liam, letting both palms slip down over his back slowly through the t-shirt he was wearing. Liam wasn't feeding from him, he just kept the contact between them to give Zayn that feeling he craved, and Zayn let himself enjoy every moment of it. By the time Liam pulled away from him, Zayn knew that he would be able to feel the aftereffects of the heady pleasure pressing up against his hip. 

"I would love to fuck you right here and now," Liam purred, pressing kisses up over Zayn's jaw. "But we haven't the time for it. We have to leave."

Zayn frowned, not sure what to think as Liam pulled away from him to tug him gently to his feet. "Don't worry, sweetness- you'll have me yet." 

He wasn't sure if it was a promise, or just something Liam knew for fact, but either way, Zayn wouldn't complain when it came time for it. He followed Liam around the room, appreciating the sweater that was draped over his shoulders for him to wear before Liam grabbed the bags off the table with one hand. He took hold of Zayn with his other hand, opening the door to step outside, beginning to cross the parking lot. 

"How-" Zayn stopped, unable to force his vocal cords to finish the rest of the sentence. 

"How did we get here?" Liam tried, figuring that would be pretty close to something Zayn would ask. Zayn nodded and Liam let out a soft breath. "I ran to town," He said. "I stole a car, got some money and some first aid supplies before I found the motel. I torched the car to cover our tracks, and now we're going to find another one." 

Zayn couldn't stop the frown that crossed his face, but he didn't try to stop Liam as they approached a nearby store. "Wait here," Liam said, releasing his hold on Zayn's hand. 

He paused to press a little kiss to Zayn's lips before he padded across the space between himself and a nearby car that had somebody sitting inside. He leaned, tapping on the window lightly to get the guy's attention and although Zayn couldn't hear anything he was saying, he could see the little flirty smile on his face as he spoke. It took less than a few moments for Liam to step back as the guy moved to get out of the car, already reaching for his pocket to take out his wallet. He handed over some money before he moved to stand on the sidewalk just in front of the car, and Liam gestured Zayn over. 

"Get in," He said, unlocking the doors for Zayn step into the car with him as he crossed toward it. The guy that owned the car just stood there on the sidewalk with a big grin on his face, waving as Zayn glanced at him. 

Zayn slipped into the car, closing the door and clipping his seat belt on before he looked over toward Liam, who was still watching the guy rather closely, and Zayn realized belatedly that it was to keep up the haze of whatever mind trick he had just pulled on the unsuspecting guy. He put the car in reverse and left the parking lot rather quickly before the guy could snap out of it and make a fuss. Once they were on the road, Liam relaxed a little bit, leaning back into his seat with a soft sigh. 

"Okay, Z," He said softly. "You'd better tell me now if you want me to take you back- otherwise, we're leaving town."

Zayn shook his head, reaching over to hold onto Liam's wrist to assure him that he didn't want to go back- although, he couldn't leave just yet. "My mum."

"Yeah? You want me to go back and get her?"

Zayn nodded, giving Liam's wrist a little squeeze and the vampire huffed out a little sigh. "Alright, I guess we can figure out a way to get back in there. They won't hurt her will they?" 

Liam noticed the way that Zayn looked away and he released another soft breath. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you have any idea where they might be keeping her? Would they put her in the basement?"

Zayn shook his head with that. The basement was only for beings who could get out of a locked room with little to no effort. "Her bedroom." 

"Where is that? Upstairs?" Zayn shook his head and Liam let out a soft breath. "Right or left at the kitchen?" 

Zayn gestured toward the right, and Liam nodded. "So toward the back of the house. How do I recognize her? Does she look like you?" 

Again, Zayn shook his head. "Trisha, her eyes. They're like mine," He gestured up toward his own and Liam nodded. 

"Okay. I'll find her, you just wait in the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a tease, I know ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully- even after what had gone down the night before, the Manor was quiet and there weren't too many people milling about. Liam was careful as he stalked through the halls, ducking into empty rooms and around corners to avoid anybody that got too close. The staff seemed exhausted, and Liam could hear the old vampires milling about upstairs somewhere, so it didn't take much for him to slip through the halls unnoticed. 

He found the area of the house he was sure that Trisha would be in by scent alone, and he slipped into an empty room that absolutely surrounded him with Zayn. Closing the door softly, Liam crossed the room to search through a dresser and Zayn's closet until he found a bag that he promptly began shoving clothes and little things he assumed Zayn might want into. He slung the bag over his shoulder, leaning back into the wall next to the door as footsteps passed by in the hallway. 

When they faded away, Liam moved to leave the room, padding quietly down the hall, quietly trying door handles until he found one that was locked, and had a key in the knob. He stopped by it, listening silently to the quiet movements on the other side. Quietly, he turned the key and pushed open the door. 

He heard movement as he stepped in, although the momentary warning didn't stop the assault. He had to reach up to stop the strike that threatened to plunge a rather wicked looking broken piece of wood into his chest. His hands wrapped around slim wrists to squeeze lightly and he pushed back. The woman stumbled, and the piece of wood rolled across the floor as it was knocked from her hands. 

"I won't let you-!" 

Liam reached to silence her, tilting his head up as she tried vainly to slap at him. "Wait-"

His voice was hushed, and the woman wasn't paying any attention to anything he had to say. "Goddammit!" Reaching to grab at the woman's wrists, Liam forced her arms down away from his face. "Are you Trisha?" 

"How do you know that?" She hissed at him, narrowing her eyes. 

"Zayn asked me to find you."

Recognition passed through her gaze, and Liam could see Zayn within the depths of them as their eyes met. "Where is he?" 

"He's safe, I promise," Liam said quietly, loosening his hold on Trisha's wrists. "I'm here to take you to him."

Though she seemed to want to believe him, she shoved him back. "You're full of shit! Zayn hasn't spoken since he was little." 

Liam released a soft breath, reaching to stop Trisha as she lunged for the stake on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her upper arms, holding onto her tightly- though not with enough force to hurt her. "Stop! I swear to you, Zayn's okay!" He tried. "I couldn't leave him to suffer my punishment."

Trisha's eyes widened, and she looked up toward him. "You... you're the one that he let escape." 

"He didn't let me escape. He led me out the side door," Liam said, still holding firmly to her so she didn't try to kill him again. 

"I will kill you if you're lying to me," Trisha said, jerking her arm out of his grasp with narrowed eyes. She stooped to pick up the stake again before she dragged a bag down off of the dresser just at the end of her bed. "Take me to him." 

\--

Zayn fidgeted lightly, leaning against the fender of the car with his hands pressed against the hood of it. Liam had been gone quite a while by this point, and although he didn't want to be negative, Zayn couldn't help but worry that he had been captured, perhaps killed- or even worse. He shifted to push his hands into the pockets of Liam's sweater, pausing as he felt the smooth plastic covering of a package of cigarettes against his fingertips. 

He took them out, looking over it for a moment before he opened up the top of it to take one out. He searched through the sweater pockets for a lighter, taking it out as he located it. Placing the cigarette between his lips, Zayn lit it with a soft inhale, closing his eyes as he let out the breath slowly. He hadn't had a cigarette in a long time- a few months at least and he honestly enjoyed it. 

Standing there next to the car for another few long minutes, Zayn finished off the cigarette, dropping it at his feet to step it out before a slight sound caught his attention. He froze, lifting his head as he stared wide eyed into the darkness, readying to run for the door of the car- though it really wouldn't make a difference. A twig snapped loudly before the brush was pushed aside and Zayn felt a genuine relief pass over him as he saw Liam. 

He pushed himself up to stand, planning on crossing to him, but then Liam stepped to the side and his mother appeared just next to him, clutching a piece of broken furniture tightly in one hand. She gasped when she saw Zayn and without thought, he was across to her, wrapping both arms around her tightly. 

He heard the stake hit the ground with a hollow sound just somewhere near his feet and Trisha was suddenly hugging back. She held tightly to him, pressing kisses to his cheek. 

"I was so worried about you," She said as she finally pulled back, reaching up to cup his face in both hands, looking over him. "Are you okay?"

Zayn nodded with a little smile, glancing toward Liam for a moment as the vampire shifted slightly- awkwardly. Gently, he reached up to push his mum's hands away before he took the few steps to cross to Liam, wrapping both arms around his neck tightly. Trisha just watched, her eyes widening a little bit as Liam not only returned the embrace, but also pressed a little kiss against the edge of Zayn's jaw. She had never seen a vampire act like that. Most of them had no interest in humans besides as food, so watching the interaction between her son and this vampire that she had never seen before today was... odd- to say the least. 

"Where do we go from here?" Liam asked softly, making Zayn shrug. 

As long as he was with Liam, it really didn't matter where they went. They would need to find someplace safe for his mother first off, and thankfully, she had the answer for him. 

"Take me to Bradford," She said softly. "I want to go home." 

Zayn moved back from Liam to look back toward his mother, a little bit of a smile crossing his face. He knew why she would want to go back. Before him, when she hadn't been in servitude under the ancients, she had a normal life, a husband, a family. He was sure that was what she would go back to. He nodded, and Liam let out a little breath, looking away. 

"Okay. Tonight, we'll drive to the next town over and get a room. Tomorrow evening I will take you home." 

He stepped back from Zayn then, taking the bag off of his shoulder to hand over to him before he crossed toward the car to get in. Zayn glanced down toward the bag, but he was more confused over Liam's actions than he was interested in his belongings. Trisha set a hand on his shoulder to lead him toward the car, and together they got in. 

Through the half hour or so drive, Zayn tried a couple of times to take Liam's hand, or even just to touch him at all, but the vampire just pulled away from him, placing both hands on the steering wheel. Zayn had no idea what he had done to get Liam to close off like this, but he really didn't like it.

Pushing his hands into his lap, Zayn leaned his head against the car window, letting out a little sigh as he stared out into the darkness. When they got to the next town, Liam found a little motel to stay at, going inside the front office by himself and when he returned, he handed Zayn a key. 

"Here, you two are in room twenty nine." 

Zayn frowned with that, holding the key aloft between them as if he wasn't sure exactly why Liam had given it to him, and honestly- he had sort of assumed that he would be staying in a room with Liam. Trisha reached to take the key from Zayn with a little thanks, pushing Zayn lightly as she walked past him. He looked up toward Liam, who refused to meet his gaze. 

He reached to try to place a hand onto Liam's where they were fiddling with the other key he was holding, but the vampire moved back from him. "You should go. I have to find- I have to feed." 

Zayn's frown deepened and he tipped his head to the side a bit as he again reached for Liam, and again the touch was coldly denied. "Liam..." 

"Go, I said," Liam pushed out. "I'll be back later." 

He moved as if to walk away, but a tight grip at his arm stopped him, and he couldn't help but turn to meet with those big, sad doe eyes. "What?" 

The word was maybe a little more cutting than it was supposed to be, and Zayn's touch faltered a little bit as a hurt look crossed his face. "I-"

He couldn't finish the thought, he couldn't force the words past the painfully tight ball of emotion in his throat and Liam watched those beautiful eyes fill with tears before Zayn turned away from him, heading quickly across the parking lot toward the motel, lifting one hand to cover his mouth to muffle the sob he let loose.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam had wanted to chase after Zayn, to wrap him up close and hold him until those tears stopped, but he turned away to walk the opposite direction across the lot. He reached automatically for his cigarettes, only to remember that Zayn was wearing his sweater and he had them. Letting out a soft breath, Liam just kept walking until he managed to find a little corner store to buy another pack of smokes and a lighter. 

Then, he just kept walking. He had no clue where he was going, though it really didn't matter at all. He finished two cigarettes in the time he found somebody, a young woman that was stumbling just a little bit- drunk if Liam's senses were correct, and of course they were. He shifted his pace, stepping a bit to the side so that when he passed by the woman, he knocked shoulders with her lightly. 

"Hey-!" 

She turned to fix him with an obviously offended look, but it faded away the moment she laid eyes on him and the apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry," He said softly. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh! No, it's okay!" She assured, her voice just a little bit too loud in the silence of the night surrounding them. 

Liam let a pleased little smile cross his face and he tipped his head to the side a little bit. "Oh, good. I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"No, of course not!" The woman exclaimed, and Liam smiled a little wider, taking a step forward. 

"I don't mean to be forward or anything, but... you have to be one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." 

She blushed, a grin crossing her face with the words. "Oh? Thank you! You're very handsome yourself, you know." 

Liam released a flirty little laugh, reaching out to lightly straighten the woman's collar for a moment, watching her melt under his attention. "Do you want to maybe find a quiet spot?" 

He asked the question as he lifted his gaze to meet with hers, a little snap sounding just next to her ear. He recognized the glossy look that overcame her and she nodded mutely, reaching to take his hand as he offered it to her. He led her a little way down the street toward a small alleyway, pressing her none too gently up against the wall. 

She went easy though, staring up at him with that blank look in her eyes as her shoulder blades were most likely bruised by the rough force of his push. He leaned, and although he opened his mouth wide to bite into her, something made him pause. She just stood there, awaiting anything he had in mind for her silently. Closing his eyes, Liam couldn't stop the image of that beautiful amber, hazel gaze filled with tears. 

He was going to pull back, but a soft touch caressed over his cheek and he reached up to take tight hold of the woman's wrist. Something dark overcame him and he lifted his head, meeting with her gaze as he released his mental hold on her. Slowly that cloud in her eyes faded away only to be replaced with fear as she realized that Liam had her crowded up against a wall in a dirty old alleyway and he was holding onto her with bruising force. He reached to place a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream as he let his predatory side come out fully, the glint showing deep in his eyes. 

Opening his mouth, he let his teeth grow slowly into those wicked, needle like points and he saw the fear overtake her as she sobbed against his palm, both hands moving to try to pull at his arm. Forcing her head back, Liam ignored the way she flailed, trying to push him away. He slapped her hands down out of his face, biting deeply and painfully into the crook of her neck. 

She screeched into his hand, pushing at his chest vainly to try to get him off, but Liam just held her tighter. Eventually, her struggles began to tire and her nails caught in the front of his shirt as she began to go sort of limp. Soon enough, the only thing keeping her on her feet was Liam's grasp on her and as she grew more and more lethargic, Liam could hear her heartbeat begin to slow. He stopped, pulling away before the beat could stop completely and when he stepped back to release his hold, she crumpled to the ground at his feet. 

She reached as if to grab hold of him, but Liam stepped back, straightening out his clothes and pushing his hair back with both hands as he just watched her die. She choked on her last couple of breaths before she went completely slack and Liam moved away. He wiped at his face lightly with his sleeve as he walked out of the alleyway and began his trek back toward the motel. 

He had another cigarette on his way, stopping just outside his room to finish it off before he flicked the end of it away into the parking lot. He reached to open the door, but he paused, hearing something- a soft conversation from a few doors down. He tilted his head down, letting out a soft breath as he listened, closing his eyes. 

"- listen to me, Zayn. He's just a vampire, you know you can't trust any of them." 

This was met with a broken little sound and Liam could just picture Zayn nodding to what Trisha was saying. 

"You won't find him- he's probably long gone. He already got what he wanted from you, didn't he?" 

Liam frowned with that and before he could stop himself, he strode quickly down to door twenty nine, lifting a hand to knock. The door opened a few seconds later and Trisha glared through the small space toward him."What do you want?" 

"I want to talk to Zayn." 

'I don't think so-" Trisha moved to close the door, but Liam set a hand against it, keeping it open as far as the chain lock would let it. 

"I want. To talk. To Zayn," Liam repeated, enunciating the words a little more clearly, but Trisha wasn't at all fazed by it. She pushed harder against the door, but she was suddenly stopped as she turned back toward the room. 

Liam recognized Zayn's hand as it curled around the edge of the door and he let up on the pressure a little bit as the door was pushed closed enough for the lock to be slid out of place. The door opened and Zayn lightly gestured at his mother that he was okay, that she should calm down before he stepped outside, closing the door behind himself. He didn't meet with Liam's gaze, but the redness around his eyes and across his cheeks assured Liam that he'd been crying up until recently. 

He didn't say a word, though Liam was used to that, and he just began to talk, knowing that Zayn was listening to him. "I know you don't understand, and I'm sorry for that, but- you're going with your mother tomorrow and you've become much too attached to me..."

Zayn frowned with that, and Liam saw anger flash across his face, but he just continued talking. "It was nice, I suppose. Having you around for a while certainly made it easier- it's unfortunate that I didn't take my chance this evening to have you though. I'm sure it-"

Liam cut off, surprise crossing his face as Zayn was rather suddenly and rather harshly slapping him across the cheek. It didn't hurt, and he was sure that Zayn hurt his hand more than he had ever hoped to hurt Liam, but it was still a surprise. Zayn hadn't ever come across as a violent person, in fact, the whole reason that Liam had targeted him in the first place was because of that soft heart of his. 

"Wh-"

The entire syllable hadn't even left Liam's mouth before Zayn laid another sharp slap across his face, pulling away with a wince this time to give his hand a shake in obvious pain. "Idiot." Zayn hissed at him. 

Liam frowned, but then Zayn spoke. He had to keep his voice at a whisper, and the words sounded rough, but at least he was saying more than two words at once. "I'm not going with mum," He breathed. "I want to stay with you." 

"But you-"

Zayn shook his head and Liam let out a soft breath, that frown deepening a little bit. "You shouldn't stay with me," He said, looking away from those angry, yet still so beautiful eyes. "It's not safe."

He heard Zayn snort lightly, and some part of Liam couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess that is kind of stupid isn't it? It's not like you haven't been in more danger- all because I wasn't there. I just- I thought you'd want to stay with your mum."

Zayn let out a soft breath and those soft hands moved to slip over Liam's jaw gently, making him lift his head. He didn't even need to say anything this time, the intent was obvious in his gaze, and Liam couldn't stop himself. Wrapping his arms tight around Zayn's waist, he pulled him close, crushing their mouths together in a sort of rough kiss that Zayn just immediately melted into. He felt Zayn press closer, and arms wrapped around his neck firmly to hold onto him as if Zayn never wanted to let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn let out a little breath as he sat up, stretching a bit from the tiredness that made his muscles ache slightly. Looking down toward his side toward Liam, Zayn couldn't help but smile, and he shifted to lay on his side facing the vampire. He knew it was daylight out, he could see a strip of sun spilling over the floor from beneath the blanket that Liam had hung over the window. It wasn't nearly enough to bother him though, and the room was still blissfully dim inside. 

Reaching up, Zayn gently swept Liam's hair back from his forehead before he shifted to move a little closer, pressing against Liam. He was dead to the world though, caught in whatever trance it was that vampires fell victim to through the daylight hours. Zayn didn't mind it though, Liam was still there and Zayn could still hold onto him even if the touch wasn't reciprocated. Liam was on his side, one arm still sort of draped over Zayn's hip and Zayn shifted to cuddle closer toward him, leaning against his chest with a soft breath as he closed his eyes. 

It made him happy to know that Liam had not only stayed right by Zayn's side through the early morning hours while he slept, but had also chosen to take his rest while still holding onto him. It was a really sweet gesture and Zayn honestly really appreciated it. He reached to lightly take hold of Liam's wrist, pulling his arm up to drape it over his waist before he moved to lean his head against Liam's chest, tucking himself just under his chin. Closing his eyes, Zayn let out a comfortable little breath, feeling like he could easily fall back asleep like this. 

He was woken a couple hours later by a knock at the door, and he shifted a bit with a soft groan, really not wanting to move at all. The knock came again though, and Zayn forced himself away from the comfort of Liam's chest to roll over. Dragging himself up to his feet, Zayn shuffled across the room to the door, checking to see who was there before he stepped back to unlock the door. 

Trisha was quick to step in, slipping into the room through a small space just to make sure they didn't let too much sunlight into the room. It wasn't until the door was closed that Zayn relaxed though and he moved to sit at the foot of the bed. Trisha let out a soft breath as she looked over Liam on the bed before she crossed to sit next to Zayn. 

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked, and Zayn shook his head. She reached over to touch lightly at the quickly healing torn marks at the side of his neck, but he gently pushed her hand away. "You should. I'm sure he doesn't go easy on you." 

Zayn lifted his head with a little frown with that. He knew that he had a lot of marks littered all over the sides of his neck, and that most of them were from Liam, but he didn't have the heart to say that more than half of them weren't from feeding. 

"Is it true that you talk to him?" Trisha asked softly and Zayn looked away, dropping his gaze toward the worn carpet under his feet. 

Some part of him felt supremely guilty for it. He hadn't said a word to his mother in so long, and yet, here he was talking to a vampire that he had known for less than two weeks. Then again, he had also been rather close and intimate with Liam- though she probably already knew that much. 

"I'm happy, you know," Trisha said after a few moments of silence between them, looking down toward her hands in her lap. "I'm losing my baby to a vampire- and I'm happy for you. Just be careful, Zayn. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

He looked up, letting out a soft breath as he leaned to wrap his arms around Trisha with a soft breath. "I love you," He whispered softly. 

She returned his embrace with a little breath, squeezing him close. "I love you too, Zayn, baby," She said softly, leaning her cheek against his temple. "I just want to make sure that you're happy, and that you're sure about what you're doing." 

Zayn pulled back a bit, nodding with a little smile. He wanted to at least try to make it work with Liam. There was something about the vampire that made Zayn want to be with him- not to mention, as much as Liam seemed to want to and as much as Zayn was open to it, they hadn't really gone past more than just kissing. He knew that Liam could so easily take advantage- and he also knew that he sort of had at one point, but since then Liam had been nothing but sweet, not counting the night before and their little misunderstanding. 

He had saved Zayn's life, and then gone back and saved his mother too. Zayn was indebted to him and... he was pretty sure that some part of him was falling for the vampire too- had been since he had met him. Letting out a little breath, Trisha reached to lightly stroke over Zayn's cheek with a small smile. 

"Okay," She breathed. "I'm going to see if I can find a restaurant or something. I saw some money in the car, do you think Liam would mind?" 

Zayn shook his head, not bothering to mention that Liam could easily get anything he wanted from just about anybody. Trisha just smiled, pressing a kiss to Zayn's cheek before she moved to stand with a soft breath. "Do you want to come with me?" She asked. 

Glancing back toward the bed where Liam still was, Zayn bit his lip before he nodded, gesturing lightly for his mum to wait for a moment. He grabbed the notepad that the motel had supplied, picking up a pen to scrawl a note for Liam just in case they didn't get back before nightfall. He left the note on the bedside table in much the same way Liam had done for him the other day before he followed Trisha to the door. 

\--

Liam could feel the sun setting. It sent a sort of tingle through him as he was pushed back toward the surface of his consciousness and he lifted his head after a moment, reaching automatically for the empty side of the bed where Zayn had been. He didn't feel any sort of presence in the room and this time he didn't even hear the shower, so he knew that Zayn was gone. A little bit of tightness spread through his chest as he shifted to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He was about to stand before he spotted the page on the nightstand and he reached to pick it up and read through it. 

_Liam_   
_Mum and I went out to find a restaurant to have something to eat together. I don't think she's been out to a restaurant in years, so forgive us if we don't make it back before you wake. We will come back, I promise you that. Wait for me, okay?_

Liam couldn't help but smile as he reached the end of the note, noticing the way that Zayn had used his own words from the note that Liam had left for him. It was sort of cute that he would remember something so simple. Pushing himself to his feet, Liam put the note back before he padded across the room toward the bathroom, deciding that having a shower would be a nice way to pass the time until Zayn got back. He stripped off just next to the tub, letting out a soft breath as he moved to step into it and turn the water on. 

As the warm water slicked over him, Liam couldn't help but let out a little humming groan, tilting his head back as he reached to drag both hands through his hair, honestly enjoying the feeling. He hadn't showered in a long while- not that it really mattered. Dirt and grime didn't stick to vampires, they could just shed it off as if it was nothing, but still, showers always felt rather nice. 

He reached to pick up a bottle of shampoo to wash his hair, using some conditioner afterwards before he grabbed a cloth to wash the rest of himself. He supposed that just standing in the shower would have been more than enough, but something about properly washing made him feel a little more... human. Not that he exactly wanted to be human again. He had been like this for a few years now, and he honestly wouldn't go back- there were too many perks of being this way. 

Reaching to turn off the shower, Liam stepped out of the tub to dry off, dragging a towel over his hair before he wrapped it around his waist securely. He leaned to pick up his clothes before he opened the door to leave the room. He was standing by the end of the bed when the door was opened and Zayn stepped in. Pausing, Liam looked toward him, a little smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth as he watched Zayn's eyes widen as he froze. 

"Are you going to close the door?" He teased lightly, and Zayn was quick to do just that, flicking the lock closed without taking his eyes off of Liam. 

That smirk widened a bit and Zayn could feel the way his face heated up with a blush as Liam turned to face him properly, giving him a good look at the toned plains of his chest and stomach. He reached down, hooking his thumb into the front of the towel to push it down a little, watching the way that Zayn's gaze trailed down to follow the movement and he swallowed thickly, biting lightly into the back of his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping this one isn't a tease too ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Zayn honestly didn't remember the steps that he took to cross the room, but how he got into Liam's arms really didn't matter to him as he leaned into the kiss that was pressed against his lips. He closed his eyes as he melted into Liam's embrace, both hands moving to slip over the firm muscle of his chest, fingertips tracing gently over the cool skin. 

"You know-" Liam began, though he was cut off by the press of Zayn's lips as he was pulled back into the kiss. He hummed out a little laugh, reaching up to gently make Zayn pull back with a soft hold on his jaw. "You know that your mum expects to leave tonight, right?" 

Zayn frowned, that beautifully pink bottom lip of his pushing out in a little pout, but Liam just smiled. "Tell you what, we'll leave in a few minutes and we'll drive to Bradford-" The huffing breath that Zayn let out with that assured Liam that he wasn't at all pleased with that idea, but Liam just continued. "When we get there, we will drop your mum off wherever she wants to go, and then we'll find ourselves a nice- upscale hotel, and I will be yours for the rest of the night."

Zayn bit his lip lightly, obviously thinking it over for a moment before he nodded, and Liam smiled, tipping his head to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Good, now let me get dressed." 

Liam pulled back from him, and Zayn released his hold as Liam moved away, reaching to pick up his boxers off the bed. Zayn didn't even try to hide his staring as Liam reached to pull the towel off and toss it on the bed, although he did let out a little squeak as he finally saw Liam in all his wondrous glory. A blush rose up over his face as Liam laughed, glancing over toward him with a little smirk. 

"Do you like what you see?" 

Zayn bit his lip, feeling a little bit bashful. He hadn't actually seen anybody else naked before, in fact, before Liam he had only ever kissed one person, and it had been a rather innocent, simple little thing- considering he had only been about twelve when it happened. Still though, he nodded as he bit into his bottom lip, ignoring the blush on his face as he gave Liam a once over. 

He really was perfection, all tanned skin and sculpted muscles that Zayn wasn't sure were like that to begin with, or if becoming a vampire had enhanced his physique at all. He watched Liam dress, watching every movement of lithe musculature beneath his skin as he shifted until finally it was all covered from his gaze. When he finished pulling on his t-shirt, Liam crossed the couple steps toward Zayn, pressing a kiss to his lips that left him absolutely breathless. 

"You'll have it all soon enough," He promised, wrapping an arm around Zayn's waist to hold him tight as he tipped his head to press a couple little kisses to the side of Zayn's neck. 

Zayn easily tilted his head up to give Liam proper access, feeling the kisses become just a little more firm before Liam was opening his mouth. He knew he didn't have to ask for permission, he knew that Zayn would give him anything he wanted, so rather than asking he just sank his teeth deep into the side of Zayn's neck. He was graced with a hitched little moan as Zayn's hands clutched tightly to his biceps. He melted against Liam, feeling the arm around his waist tighten to hold him up as he sagged slightly under the pleasure of his bite. 

Liam let his fangs retract, his lips pressing firmly against the warm skin of Zayn's neck as he fed from him slowly, honestly rather enjoying the feeling. As much as the blood lust could get to him, and as much of a monster as he could be at times, something about Zayn softened him, made him slow down and appreciate the moment. 

Soft hands slipped over him, one caressing at his shoulder while the other lifted to slip through his still damp hair softly. A heavy touch slipped up over Zayn's side and fingertips sank into the softness of him as Liam squeezed him impossibly closer. Soon enough, Zayn reached to lightly set a hand against Liam's chest between their bodies though, and he gave a little push that had Liam reluctantly pulling away from him with the soft sound of his lips detaching from the skin. 

Zayn let out a soft, humming breath as he felt Liam's tongue slip over the bite briefly. When they parted, Zayn pressed a soft kiss to Liam's lips before he stepped back with a little smile. Liam reached to caress over his cheek for a moment before he finally let out a soft breath. 

"Alright, let's go," He said, setting his hand gently at Zayn's lower back. 

Zayn nodded, grabbing what was left of the drinks and mostly just candies that Liam had bought a couple days ago before he followed him out the door. Liam left to go checkout while Zayn paused by room twenty nine to knock and get his mum. They were waiting by the car when Liam came back to take Zayn's hand to gently lead him to the passenger side, still holding onto his hand to help him balance as he got into the car. He also held the door for Trisha, who offered a little bit of a smile as she got in as well. Liam closed the door before he rounded to the other side to get in, starting the car with a soft breath. 

As he pulled out of the parking lot, he let Zayn take hold of his hand, entwining their fingers together easily. It would take at least a couple hours to get through the countryside to reach Bradford, where Trisha wanted to go. 

\--

Zayn sat quietly, his feet propped up on the dashboard as he watched the dark scenery pass by quickly. Liam was speeding- that much was obvious, but he had an ease of control with the vehicle that made Zayn relax, even with how quickly they were moving. Besides that, the quicker they got to their destination, the quicker Zayn would have his time with Liam. His mother had decided to stretch out over the back seat to take a bit of a nap and Liam was relaxed back in his seat, still holding onto Zayn's hand. He stroked his thumb gently up over the length of Zayn's, drawing his attention as he looked over toward him. 

"Hm?" Zayn hummed, a curious little sound. 

"Nothing Z," Liam said with a soft smile, lifting Zayn's hand to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. "I was just thinking." 

He could see Zayn from his periphery watching him expectantly, and he couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I was-" He paused, tipping his head to the side a little bit as a soft little smile crossed his face. "I never thanked you, you know."

Zayn just giggled lightly, shaking his head as he gave Liam's hand a little squeeze. It really didn't matter all that much. He was sure that Liam had been busy with more pressing matters- which at that moment had been trying to get Zayn to go with him and then when he refused, Liam's mind had most likely been on his escape. 

"I know it doesn't really matter, but still- you risked your life for me. The least I can do is say thank you," He said, pressing another kiss to Zayn's hand just near the back of his wrist. 

"You're welcome," Zayn breathed, leaning over the centre console to press a soft kiss to Liam's cheek. 

The vampire grinned, turning his head to press a quick little kiss to Zayn's lips, keeping his eyes on the road even as he did. Zayn settled back into his seat after a moment, letting out a happy sounding little sigh as he relaxed, lightly caressing the pad of his thumb over Liam's knuckles. He wasn't sure how long it took in the quiet of the car for them to reach their destination, but by the time street lights began to flash overhead, Zayn was nearly dozing off. 

Liam gave him a little shake, and Zayn glanced at him with a little groan. "We're here babe," Liam said softly, making Zayn sit up a little bit to watch the city go by. 

He hadn't actually seen any place like this. His mother hadn't known she was pregnant before she became a servant so he had grown up in that Manor house- then again she hadn't really told Zayn the whole story of that either. He didn't mind it. She was entitled to have her secrets. 

Reaching back, he gently gave Trisha's arm a shake, hearing her wake with a little breath before she sat up, seeming to immediately recognize the place. "Oh! I didn't expect to get here so soon."

Liam laughed. "You slept nearly the entire way," He teased lightly, then after a moment- "Do you know the directions to where you want to go?"

"I do," Trisha said with a nod. "It's not far from here. What're you two going to do?" 

"We'll probably find a hotel somewhere to stay," Liam said. "Until Zayn decides what he would like to do." 

Zayn gave his hand a little squeeze with that, which Liam returned, knowing that Zayn would prefer to stay with him. Liam wasn't going to push him away either, if that was what Zayn wanted, he wouldn't actively try to make him go. He liked having Zayn around- and not just as an easy food source either. He just liked Zayn's presence, the calm of him and of course the fact that Liam could kiss him and touch him as he pleased. 

While Trisha gave the directions to the area she wanted to go to, Liam kept an eye out for a hotel for him and Zayn to stay at and once they had stopped to drop Trisha off, he let Zayn take a couple minutes to say goodbye. He just waited in the car, easily able to hear what Trisha was saying even though she was murmuring the words just next to Zayn's ear as she hugged him. 

"Be careful," She said softly, giving Zayn a squeeze. "Don't get yourself in trouble and promise me that you'll come back to see me- soon." 

Zayn pulled back from the embrace with a nod and a smile, pressing a kiss to Trisha's cheek before she finally let him go. Liam was sure that Zayn wouldn't completely leave his mother. It seemed like they had quite the close bond after all and Liam didn't want to get in the way of that. 

When Zayn got back into the car, Trisha leaned through the window to kiss his cheek, holding onto him for a long moment. "I love you," She said softly. 

"Love you too," Zayn breathed as she pulled away, putting his seat belt on. 

Trisha leaned to look across the vehicle at Liam, meeting his gaze as she raised an eyebrow. "You be good to him- no funny tricks."

Liam laughed. "I don't need them," He teased lightly. "Not with Zayn." 

As if to substantiate what he said, Zayn reached over to take Liam's hand, giving it a little squeeze. Trisha just let out a soft breath, shaking her head, though she had a little smile on her face as she moved back. "See you soon." 

Zayn nodded with a grin and Liam put the car in gear to pull away from the curb. Trisha waved as they drove away before she turned to walk down the sidewalk. Zayn let out a soft breath as he leaned back into his seat, looking over toward Liam with a smile. Now that they had dropped his mother off, and he knew that they were heading toward a hotel, he couldn't help but be excited- and a little bit nervous for what he knew was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one's a tease too, sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Liam had insisted that they ditch the car, which had taken a good twenty minutes while Liam made sure that there weren't any traces of them inside of it before he pushed it off the side of the road with his shoulder. Once he had finished, he took hold of Zayn's hand and they began walking back toward downtown together, their fingers entwined together gently. The walk was quiet, but comfortable and took a while, though Zayn really didn't mind it. He hadn't really been outside of the Manor before a few days ago, so he enjoyed the time outside in the crisp night air.

When they reached the honestly rather posh looking hotel that Liam had found earlier when they passed by, Zayn couldn't help but bite his lip. Gently, Liam pulled his hand out of Zayn's, reaching into his pocket to take out the still rather thick wad of cash to count through it quickly. Zayn didn't catch how much was there, but he knew it was more money than he had seen in his entire life.

Liam pulled open the glass door, holding it open for Zayn to walk into the lobby of the hotel where he paused to look around for a moment, pulling the hood of his jumper up to mostly cover his neck. It was a rich kind of place with polished floors and a glass topped desk that had a young man sitting behind it by the computer. He looked up with a smile as they entered, and Liam gently set a hand at Zayn's back to lead him across the room toward reception. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" 

"We'd like a room, if you would," Liam said with a smile, meeting with the boy's gaze. 

"Do you have a credit card that we can use?" 

"Actually, I was hoping that I could pay in cash," Liam said, tilting his head to the side a little bit and the receptionist smiled widely. 

"Of course, that would be fine," He said, typing something into the computer. "You won't have any coverage for damages to the room and it'll cost an extra forty pound a night if that's the way you want to do it." 

Liam nodded. "That'll be fine. We'd like to stay tonight and we will be leaving tomorrow sometime around midnight." 

"Oh? Are you catching a flight or something?" The host asked as he rolled his chair to the side to grab some papers for Liam to sign. 

The name he wrote down wasn't one that Zayn recognized, but he scrawled the signature with a ease, so it was obvious that he had used it multiple times before. 

"Yeah, we've got to be at the airport by one in the morning. I don't know why they book flights at such ungodly hours," Liam joked with a little laugh and the receptionist rolled his eyes lightly. 

"Tell me about it. The last flight I had left at four in the morning. It was awful. I was half asleep all day."

Liam released another little laugh as he slid the page back across the desk for the boy to take. He checked everything over before he reached under the desk to take out a key card, which he swiped through a machine just next to the computer to magnetize it for them. 

"Just the one key?" 

Liam nodded with a smile and the receptionist handed it over. "Alright, so for the two nights and the cleaning fee it'll be three hundred ninety six pound." 

Reaching again into his pocket Liam took out the cash to count it out, handing it over with another little smile. "Great, thank you. Who would we talk to about room and bottle service?" 

"Oh, I can take care of that for you right here if you like," The receptionist said with another smile, reaching to grab a spare menu from under the desk, placing it on the counter top for them. 

Liam slid it over toward Zayn, who flipped it open to read through it quickly, just choosing something simple and pointing it out to Liam within a few moments. "Okay, if we could get some of the chicken alfredo and a bottle of red wine, that would be great." 

"Of course, I'll have it sent up." 

Liam smiled again before he said goodnight to the receptionist and took hold of Zayn's hand to lead him over to the elevator, pressing the button to call the lift to the lobby for them, stepping in as the doors opened. He wrapped his arm around Zayn's waist, holding him close against his side as the lift brought them up to their floor, opening up to a bright, carpeted hallway. 

"Are you excited or nervous?" Liam asked as he gently led Zayn off the elevator, padding down the hallway in the direction of their room. 

"Both," Zayn replied with a little smile, looking over the hardwood walls and the back lit numbers by each door until they paused by theirs. 

Liam smiled, swiping the key card to open the door, gently leading Zayn to go first. As they stepped past the open bathroom door and into the room, Zayn couldn't help but stare. There was an open front room with a couch and chair that sat across from a large flatscreen tv that sat on top of a nice, cream coloured desk. The carpets were pristine and a nice light grey colour that was laid through the whole room all the way across to the large, king sized bed that Zayn could see behind a sheer curtain in the other room past a wide doorway. Next to the desk with the tv was a small fridge with a microwave set up on top of it and on the other side was a small coffee pot. The room was beautiful and bright, even though it was rather dark outside. 

He felt a gentle touch to his waist and he turned to face Liam, returning the soft smile that he was given. "Do you like it?" 

Zayn nodded, moving to wrap his arms around Liam's neck, surging up to press their lips together in a warm kiss. He felt those soft hands slip over his waist through the sweater he was wearing as Liam tipped his head into the kiss, gently slipping his tongue over Zayn's bottom lip. Zayn had just opened his mouth to accept when the phone let out a shrill ring and Liam pulled away from him to answer. 

Some part of Zayn couldn't help but be a little peeved at how many times they had been so close to intimacy only for Liam to pull away. He crossed his arms over his chest as Liam spoke briefly on the phone, fixing him with a displeased look as he turned around. 

"What?" Liam laughed slightly as he hung up. "Room service will be here in a minute, and then I promise- you'll have me all to yourself."

Zayn let out a soft breath relaxing a little bit as he lowered his arms and let Liam pull him into an embrace again. "Don't you want to make this at least a little special?" Liam asked, pressing a soft kiss to Zayn's cheek. 

He was met with another little sigh, but Zayn still nodded, moving to drape his arms over Liam's shoulders. Liam tilted his head to press a few soft kisses down over the side of Zayn's neck, his lips caressing lightly over the multiple little roughly round marks over the skin. Zayn tipped his head up, but as promised, room service showed up just then and Liam let him go to answer the door. 

Zayn moved to take a seat on the plush couch, folding one leg under the other as he waited for Liam to return- which he did just a few moments later. He held an ice bucket with a wine bottle in it in one hand, the other spread under a large tray. He set both carefully onto the coffee table before he moved to take a seat on the couch just next to Zayn, mostly facing him. 

He reached to take the cover off the tray, picking up the wine glasses to set them onto the table before he reached to pop the loosened cork out of the bottle and pour a glass for each of them. As he sat back, he handed one glass to Zayn with a little smile. 

"Shall we begin?" He teased, loving the way that Zayn giggled and nodded. 

"Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be smutty, I promise!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after long last- here's the first smut scene!!

The half empty wine bottle sat neglected on the coffee table, the glasses still holding traces of the alcohol where they sat near a less than half finished plate of alfredo. The couch was rumpled a little, but absent of any presence, though the curtain between the rooms was still swinging ever so gently back and forth. 

Zayn refused to detach his lips from Liam's as he shrugged off his sweater, dropping it somewhere onto the thick carpet. Cool palms smoothed over the gentle dip of his waist to grasp at his hips as he let his own hands move to tug at the hem of Liam's t-shirt until he pulled away to tug it off, tossing it onto the floor. Zayn let his hands trail up over Liam's stomach, fingertips tracing the soft dips of the defined muscles beneath the smooth skin. 

Liam just watched him explore, his thumbs stroking slowly back and forth over Zayn's sides just above the waistband of his jeans, letting him take his time. Zayn's soft palms slipped slowly up over Liam's chest, letting the pads of his fingers trail over the dusky skin of his nipples and up further to trace the dips of his collarbones. It wasn't until he felt Zayn tug lightly at his shoulder that Liam finally moved to connect their lips again. He let his knuckles brush over Zayn's lower stomach as he licked into his mouth, his fingers moving to pop the button of his jeans loose.

Zayn broke away from the kiss to look down at what Liam was doing, feeling the chill of Liam's fingertips as they slid over his hips, pushing his jeans and boxers down with them until Zayn stepped out of them and lightly kicked them to the side. Liam stepped back a little bit so he could take him all in, biting lightly into his bottom lip. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful," He breathed, making a deep blush spread over Zayn's face. 

"Thank you," He whispered out, but Liam just shook his head, leaning to press a soft kiss to Zayn's lips. 

"You don't need to thank me for complimenting you," He assured softly, murmuring the words against Zayn's mouth. "You are so beautiful." 

Gently, hands pushed at his hips and Zayn let Liam lead him backward to lift him onto the bed where he relaxed into the dark blankets, raising his arms over his head as he laid, ready and willing for Liam to join him. Liam reached to undo his own jeans to push them down, but he didn't move to get onto the bed. Zayn bit his lip, shifting to push himself up onto his elbows as Liam reached to wrap a hand around himself, stroking slowly over the length of his cock, obviously enjoying just watching Zayn from where he was. 

Zayn shifted, pulling his knees up to press his feet flat onto the bed, spreading his legs lightly. He noticed those deep brown eyes flick downward and Liam's hand tightened lightly on himself as he stroked a little faster. Zayn- in a bout of confidence, laid back onto the bed with a soft breath, letting one hand slip down over his stomach slowly until he slid his palm over the soft length of his dick. He let out a little hum, tipping his head back slightly as he pressed the heel of his palm firmly against himself. 

He felt the bed dip lightly and he tilted his head to the side to look down toward Liam where he had one knee propped on the mattress just between his feet, watching him intensely. Zayn paused for a moment, but Liam reached to caress over his thigh. 

"No, don't stop," He breathed, sounding just a little breathless. 

Zayn watched Liam admire him, his other hand gravitating downward to stroke over the back of his thigh as he wrapped a hand around himself. Liam let out a breath as Zayn reached to slip his hand over his ass, fingers digging in lightly to give him a good look at the oh so soft, pink skin of his hole. He knew he should be at least a little self conscious touching himself like this with Liam watching him so closely, but it honestly gave him a little thrill to see the lust behind those oaken eyes. He watched Liam move back to duck almost out of sight to pick up his jeans, digging through the pickets to take out a little packet that he opened easily. 

"I want to watch you," He said softly, offering the package to Zayn, who reached to take it, a blush crossing his face as he realized that it was a little package of lube. 

He knew what it was that Liam wanted him to do and without thinking too much on it Zayn lifted his hand to spread a bit of the lubricant on his fingers before he shifted a little bit so he would be able to reach a little easier. Liam gently had him spread his legs further, watching as Zayn reached to caress the tips of his fingers over himself before he began to slip one in with a little groan. He felt Liam's palms slip over his thighs before a little kiss dropped against the inside of his knee. 

He lolled his head to the side with a little hitched breath as he began to thrust his finger slowly, watching Liam. It didn't take long before he added in a second finger, but it still wasn't enough. The angle was wrong and although the stretch was nice, he couldn't quite reach the spot he needed. 

"Liam..." He breathed, a little whine obvious in his tone as he removed his fingers. 

He was fixed with a lusty gaze as Liam finally moved to properly join him on the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips as one hand caressed down over the inside of Zayn's thigh. Slowly, he pressed one finger into Zayn, taking just a couple moments to find that soft little sac of nerves to press against it. Zayn let out a hoarse little cry, tossing his head back as he felt a jolt of pleasure move through him right down to the tips of his toes. 

Liam shifted, moving down the line of Zayn's body, trailing kisses down over his chest and stomach. "Can I bite you?" 

Zayn nodded eagerly, and within that moment he felt the aching sting of Liam's teeth sink into his hip. He reached down, curling his fingers through Liam's hair to hold tightly to him as he moaned brokenly. Liam pressed a second finger into him, stretching him open further as he pulled away from the bite only to sink those fangs into the top of his thigh. Zayn hissed lightly, arching his back as Liam pressed up against his prostate again, rubbing firmly back and forth over it. 

He couldn't stop himself from squirming lightly underneath Liam as the pleasure began to overtake him and he honestly didn't really even notice as Liam slid a third finger into him until the stretch began to ache slightly. He couldn't stop the little whine of Liam's name as it dropped from his lips and Liam lifted his head. The kiss that pressed to his lips was wet and Liam's tongue tasted of the salt of his blood, but Zayn just leaned into it, holding tightly to him.

"Are you ready?" The words were murmured against his lips and Zayn nodded eagerly, letting out a little moan as Liam removed his fingers and sat back. 

He picked up the rest of the lube to spread it over his cock, shifting until he was lined up with him, pulling Zayn's hips up into his lap. He was slow as he pushed forward, taking it inch by slow inch as he slipped into Zayn, feeling him stretch tightly around him. 

Zayn groaned, closing his eyes as he arched his head back, biting hard into his bottom lip. The stretch was more than he had been prepared for, but some part of him loved the aching pain. Liam paused once he bottomed out, letting out a soft breath as he caressed over Zayn's thighs, holding onto him gently. 

"Okay?" 

A quick nod met with the word and Zayn shifted a bit to push his hips deeper into Liam's lap, those soft legs moving to wrap around his waist tightly. He felt hands at his arms and he pushed himself up to let Liam wrap an arm around his waist as he pressed close, the shift of his weight settling him deeper onto Liam's cock. He draped his arms over Liam's shoulders, leaning to press their lips together in another hungry kiss. 

It didn't take long for Liam to begin a pace, his free hand moving to hold to Zayn's thigh to help lift and settle his weight. Zayn moaned against his mouth, holding tight to Liam's shoulder to help shift his weight. 

"C'mon," Zayn urged breathlessly, and before he knew what was happening, Liam had him pressed into the bed again. 

A large hand caught his wrists to pin them against the mattress and Liam was rather suddenly fucking into him properly. Zayn released a little cry, squeezing his thighs around Liam tightly to pull him close. Liam tilted his head to press into a kiss, loving the way that Zayn immediately melted into him. The pace was slow, but hard and each one hitched him lightly over the soft blankets as Liam's hips connected firmly with his. 

Zayn whined, panting as Liam broke from the kiss to bite down into the side of his neck. He arched his head back to give more space at just the same moment he was being flooded with absolute euphoria. He tugged at his hands and the moment Liam released him both palms slapped against the firm plain of Liam's back, his nails digging in deeply. The move was met by a little muffled groan and as if in reward for his enthusiasm, Liam angled his next thrust to drag right over Zayn's prostate. 

He was rapidly losing himself in everything, in the hard thrusts and the feeling of Liam's strong body overtop of his. It was all so overwhelming and nearly before he knew what was happening, Zayn arched up. Liam broke from the side of his neck to watch him as he came, his mouth falling open in a soft little o shape as his breath caught in his throat and his nails dragged harshly over Liam's back. He continued with his pace for just a few more thrusts, the feeling of Zayn's body tightening down around him quickly becoming too much. 

He pressed forward in one last deep, harsh thrust, fingers curling into the softness of the blanket to clutch tight, his other hand tightening on Zayn's hip. He heard a broken little whimper and Zayn reached to hold onto his wrist, unable to do anything but that to try to stop the sudden pain of his entirely too strong grip. It only took a moment for him to let go, but even as he pulled away, dark blotches of colour flooded to the prints of his fingertips, the soft skin instantly bruising from the abuse. 

Zayn released a trembling breath, his body going lax underneath Liam even as the bruises throbbed at his hip and the aches slowly started to make themselves known. He was going to be feeling this for days, and although he was dreading the moment when he would have to try to walk, he couldn't help but love the idea of being so completely wrecked by Liam. 

"Again?" Liam asked, sounding just a little breathless as he rather gently caressed over the bruise of his thumbprint at Zayn's hip. 

Zayn groaned, honestly not sure if he would be able to handle another round quite like that, but something had him nodding regardless. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth waiting for   
> ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, and I apologize for that. Things have been a little hectic lately, but I haven't given up on it, I promise! Here's another chapter- and more will be out soon.

Thankfully Liam had given him some time to catch his breath and recuperate, and he had even pulled out to pick Zayn up from the bed to carry him to the large bathroom. He didn't have time to actually take a look at the room though, as Liam was stepping up to the shower stall to turn the water on for them. Zayn just held onto Liam as he stepped under the stream of hot water only to immediately press Zayn up against the wall firmly. 

He reached up with one hand to angle the shower head downward to reach them where they were before he was returning that soft touch to Zayn's thigh. Those dark and still lusty eyes trailed over him, catching on the bites and the imprints of his fingertips as he admired his handiwork. 

"I want to leave more marks on you," Liam breathed. "Can I?"

Even though he was sure that he would be in enough pain already, Zayn couldn't stop himself from nodding before he leaned to press his lips to Liam's. It took less than a moment for the vampire to deepen it and Zayn didn't even bother to try to muffle the groan he let loose as everything that was Liam began to overtake him yet again. Hands were squeezing on him, fingertips pressing deep into his waist as Liam left more of his marks, creating more points of aching pain. Zayn was sure he was going to be just covered in Liam's prints by the end of the night. 

Liam broke from the kiss, pressing more down over the side of Zayn's neck as he pushed forward, their bodies pressing together in a way that Zayn honestly loved. He could feel the firmness of Liam pressing between his thighs, the hard muscle of his stomach pressing into the softness Zayn knew was just at his waist. A dragging thrust forced a gasp from him and he couldn't stop the way he arched into it, tossing his head back against the wall with a hollow sound. He was still so sensitive. 

Liam reached with one hand to gently cradle the back of Zayn's head with his palm as he pressed their bodies together again, making Zayn give a little moan. He knew that Zayn was still feeling his last orgasm, but he didn't want to stop. Some part of him wanted to completely overtake Zayn, to hold him tight and fuck into him until he just couldn't take anymore. He felt soft hands at his jaw and he tipped his head into the kiss that Zayn pulled him into. 

Zayn felt Liam shift, felt the slick slide of the wet wall against his back as he was lifted a few inches and then there was the warm, hard press of Liam's cock. He groaned against Liam's mouth as he began to press into him, stretching him open slowly. There wasn't really any pain this time- besides the residual ache of the last round, but there was a certain kind of hot sensitivity that had Zayn tensing up lightly. Liam just kept going, breaking from the kiss to drag little sloppy presses of his lips down over the side of Zayn's neck. 

"Yeah... squeeze on me," He groaned breathlessly, feeling Zayn's body clench lightly onto him. "I'm gonna fuck you till you can't move." 

He felt nails rake over his back as he bottomed out and began an immediate, hard pace. Zayn released a little cry somewhere just by his ear, clutching tightly to him with those nails still dug deeply into his back. 

Liam pressed a couple more little kisses over the side of Zayn's neck before he finally opened his mouth to bite into him, releasing a little groan as the sweet essence of him flooded over his tongue. Zayn clutched tighter to him, tossing his head back as he began to lose himself in the bliss of everything that was Liam, his body relaxing to accept every thrust and the slow, rhythmic pull of Liam's mouth at his neck. 

"More..." Zayn breathed, squeezing tightly at Liam's shoulders. 

Liam hummed lightly against the side of his neck, pulling back from the press of his lips to instead tip his head up into a kiss. He held tightly to Zayn, his fingertips sinking deep into the soft flesh of his thigh as he pushed into the thrusts a bit harder. Zayn moaned against his mouth, breaking away from the kiss so he would be able to breathe properly. He tilted his head back, one hand moving up into Liam's hair to tug lightly on him. 

It all came at him entirely too fast and by the time he managed to realize what was going on, he was coming hard between them, his entire body tightening on Liam. The vampire groaned, fingers biting into soft flesh to bruise as he made another few thrusts before he pushed up deep into Zayn, filling him up. 

They stayed like that for a few long moments until Zayn's panting subsided a little bit. Liam shifted to move back, pulling out gently to set Zayn on his feet. His knees wouldn't bear his weight though, and he leaned against Liam heavily with a little whine, both arms moving up to wrap around his neck. Liam smirked, pressing a kiss to Zayn's temple as he wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him on his feet. 

"Feeling a little weak for me are you?" The vampire teased, pressing kisses down over Zayn's cheek before he traced a few of them over his jawline. 

Zayn wasn't about to comment on that, and he looked away- which was all the answer that Liam needed. 

\--

It had taken a while for them to make their way back to the bed, and Zayn just laid on the soft mattress watching Liam as he moved about the room. He watched the vampire hang a blanket in front of the window, and make sure that the doors were properly closed to keep out any sunlight. When he had finished he crossed the room to settle on the bed with Zayn, leaning over him to press a few soft kisses to his lips. 

It made Zayn feel a little better to have the contact. At least it seemed like Liam wasn't going to bolt at the soonest convenient moment and leave him high and dry. Gently, Liam tugged him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist as he settled to lay back. Zayn shifted to lean against Liam's side, draping one arm across his chest in a comfortable way. 

Fingertips traced slow circles over the curve of his shoulder, and Zayn closed his eyes as he relaxed under the touch. He moved to lay his cheek against Liam's chest, honestly enjoying the coolness of his skin. He wasn't shockingly cold or anything, but he wasn't quite body temperature either. It was a sort of comfortable balance for Zayn who usually awoke only to kick the blankets off because he was too warm.

"Did you enjoy it?" Liam asked softly, the sound of the words breaking through Zayn's silent thoughts. 

Zayn scoffed, but Liam seemed to be asking him seriously. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to look up toward Liam with a raised eyebrow and a skeptical turn at his lips.

"Was it what you had thought your first might be like?" Liam asked, easily catching the meaning behind that look. 

Zayn looked away for a moment with that, but just as Liam was beginning to doubt himself, Zayn was leaning over him to press a soft little kiss to his lips. 

"Better," Zayn assured as he pulled back, reaching up to slip his fingers through Liam's still somewhat damp hair. 

Liam reached up to hook his fingers gently under Zayn's chin to lead him into another kiss, holding him close as he caught the softness of Zayn's mouth with his own. They shared a few of these slow kisses before Liam broke away to press a couple of soft kisses to the side of Zayn's neck. Zayn couldn't help but tip his head out of the way, welcoming the feeling with a quiet breath. 

He felt the coolness of breath against his neck as Liam opened his mouth, and though Zayn felt the pinch of teeth it was nowhere near what he expected. Liam's teeth were quite sharp, but it wasn't a vampire's bite and it took Zayn a moment to realize what Liam was doing as he began to suck lightly on the spot. The feeling was honestly rather pleasant, and Zayn relaxed with a little hum, tipping his head down against Liam's shoulder. 

It only took another few moments for Liam to pull away and he wrapped both arms around Zayn's waist. "Are you tired?" 

Even though he knew he should probably sleep, Zayn really didn't want to while knowing that Liam had plenty of night before his rest at dawn. He shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Liam's cheek.

"Are you sure? You don't have to stay up, you know." 

Zayn nodded, slipping his fingertips lightly over Liam's chest. The vampire fell silent after that, releasing a contented sounding little breath as he slipped his hand up Zayn's arm to continue with the little caress he had been doing before. The quiet was honestly rather comforting in the moment and Zayn couldn't help but relax against Liam's chest. He traced his fingertips over the taut muscle beneath his hand once again, unable to stop his mind from wandering a little bit as a question popped into his head. 

"When- were you turned? And how?" 

Liam stayed silent for a few moments after that, and Zayn felt the caress at his shoulder still as he paused. "I'm not sure you want to know that story."

Zayn lifted his head to look up toward Liam, honestly curious about his background. He nodded. "Please?" 

There were another few beats of silence before Liam finally began to speak and Zayn shifted to lay sort of on top of him, crossing his arms under his chin on Liam's chest, listening intently. 

"Well, I was turned on Halloween of all days," Liam began with a dry little laugh. "I was at a party in college, six years ago. I suppose if I hadn't been so drunk I might've realized just why the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen wanted me- and it certainly wasn't for the sloppy, drunk sex," He said, tipping his head back to look up toward the ceiling. "She said she wanted to take me home, but we didn't make it that far. She found an alleyway and she pulled me in with her. I didn't realize what was really happening until she had me halfway undressed. I don't remember much else from there but warmth and ecstasy."

Zayn knew that feeling only too well, having felt it repeatedly since meeting Liam, the feeling of absolute bliss and euphoria a bite put over him. "She left me there," Liam began again. "I think she thought I would die, but I was just barely alive, just enough for the virus to take root. I don't know how long I just sort of drifted back and forth into consciousness, but it was the sun that actually woke me."

Liam fell silent once more, a pensive little frown on his face as if he was remembering the moment. "I thought it was just a hangover that was giving me the splitting migraine as I walked home. Everything was so bright and it was early on a fall morning, but it felt so warm outside. It was within the next couple of days that I learned what sort of damage the sun can do- and I haven't seen it since." 

The next quiet moment that overtook them seemed different from before, and Zayn felt that Liam was finished talking about it. He knew that it was never easy for a vampire to talk about their last time seeing the sun unless they had fully embraced the virus. He shifted to lay his head against Liam's chest again, releasing a little sigh. 

He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to understand just what Liam had gone through. It must have been a shock the first time the daily rest had taken hold of him, and the thirst- without someone to explain what was going on and why, some vampires had been known to go feral with the need. As far as what Zayn had learned over the years, the thirst for blood within vampires could become an overpowering, all-consuming need within a matter of days. 

Eventually, Zayn moved to sit up, lifting the blanket to wrap it around his hips as he straddled Liam's waist, settling comfortably on his stomach. He didn't say anything for a few moments, but Liam watched him curiously in a sort of expectant way, both hands moving down to trace a soft caress over his knees. Finally Zayn tipped his head to the side a little as he opened his mouth. 

"Wh-" He began, but he paused, seeming to hesitate to ask what was on his mind. 

"You can ask me anything," Liam promised, gently slipping his fingertips over the bare skin of Zayn's thighs just at the edge of the blanket. 

A little frown pulled down between Zayn's brows as he tipped his head down a bit. "What's it like- for you to feed?" 

A little smile crossed Liam's face with that and he shook his head in a sort of fond way. "It's not quite the same as what it's like for you," He said, tilting his head to look down toward what he was doing as he let his palms slip over Zayn's thighs. "It's not as pleasurable, it's a different kind of euphoria. It's like... being starved for air and finally getting to breathe, or finally eating for the first time in weeks, it's the first drop of water to touch your tongue out of the driest desert."

Liam paused for a moment as he let his fingers splay over the bare skin beneath his hands. "You're very sweet, you know. Your taste, it's unlike anyone else as far as I've had. It's familiar to the finest Belgian chocolate, and the most expensive wine."

Zayn couldn't stop the little blush that rose up over his face, though he honestly wasn't sure just why he was so flattered by that. Liam was talking about his blood, about how he tasted, it shouldn't have made that heat rush so readily to his face, but it did- as if Liam had just given him a genuine compliment. 

Perhaps that thought should have been a little more worrying, but Zayn was already well aware that he was entirely too deep in all of this. Something was bound to happen, even if Zayn had no clue what to really expect. For all he knew, it could even be Liam that would be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have a decently regular upload schedule soon, so expect another chapter in a few days!


	14. Chapter 14

It was sometime late in the afternoon when Zayn woke from a hazy sort of dream that he couldn't remember by the time he opened his eyes. He lifted his head with a soft inhale, sitting up away from Liam to stretch lightly. He knew it was still light out by how still Liam was next to him, but it really didn't matter much at all. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. 

He shifted to swing his legs over the side of the bed, letting out a little sound of pain as the movement made some rather deep feeling aches make themselves known. He pushed the blankets back to look over himself and the dark bruising that Liam's fingertips had made at his hips and across his sides. Pressing the blankets down further, Zayn surveyed the bruises that had taken hold down his thighs, letting out a little breath as he turned and looked back at Liam. 

He couldn't be mad though, and he just pushed himself up to his feet to find his boxers to pull them on. Carefully, he opened the door across the room to slip through it, making sure to keep the light well away from the bed. Padding across the sitting room space, Zayn grabbed the coffee pot to fill it and make himself some coffee. As he waited for it to brew, he took a seat on the couch, turning on the tv before he reached for the leftovers that he had covered the night before when he was finished with his meal. He picked up his fork to take a bite, wrinkling his nose lightly at the texture of the cold pasta. He finished it off though, and he had a cup of coffee as he sat on the couch, watching the tv. 

There had been a few tvs in the Manor, but Zayn had always been so busy working that he had hardly ever actually sat down to watch anything. Very few of the things that were on really held his interest, and it wasn't long before he had flipped through each of the channels. Turning the tv off, Zayn dropped the remote onto the couch before he set his cup on the table as he leaned forward to get to his feet. 

Crossing the room with a soft breath, Zayn padded toward the exit and the bags that he was pretty sure he remembered Liam dropping there. He rummaged through the things that Liam had grabbed for him, pulling out a book that be brought back to the couch with him. That was where he was when the sun began to dip below the horizon and as the room began to darken, Zayn finally pulled himself out of the pages to actually look around. He pushed himself up to his feet, pulling open the curtains to look out over the town and the setting sun. 

As he pulled back, Zayn turned toward the other room, pushing the door open to slip inside. He crossed the room, climbing onto the bed with Liam to watch him rouse from his rest. It started small, with an almost imperceptible breath that Zayn nearly missed. Each breath after came slowly with many moments stretched between, but it was less than a few minutes later when Liam finally began to stir. From there it seemed to take mere moments for Liam to wake and it didn't take long for those gorgeous mahogany eyes to open. 

He seemed to be able to sense exactly where Zayn was, as he nearly immediately looked down toward where he was sitting, meeting with his gaze. "When did you get up?" 

There was no tiredness in Liam's voice, or in his movements as he shifted to sit up. He didn't even stretch before he moved to get out of the bed. Zayn just shrugged, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. He hadn't really looked at the time, it could have been hours or just minutes for all he knew. 

Liam just shook his head with a little smile as he leaned to pick his boxers up from the floor to pull them on, his balance absolutely perfect as he lifted each foot. He was so focused on the grace that Liam just seemed to exude that Zayn nearly missed the smirk that had crossed the vampire's face. Raising an eyebrow, Zayn tipped his head to the side a little in a questioning way and Liam chuckled. 

"You were staring," He said, crossing back toward the bed to sit just by Zayn, leaning onto one hand. "Do you like what you see?" 

Part of Zayn refused to answer that, and he looked away, tipping his head up just slightly as he tried to ignore Liam's stupid smirk. He felt the bed shift slightly before a soft kiss dropped just on the side of his neck, the touch slightly chilled with Liam's usual temperature. He tilted his head to the side a little, letting his eyes flutter closed as Liam began to suck a soft mark to his skin. Liam kept his mouth soft against Zayn's neck, not really feeling the urge to feed just yet. He couldn't help but love how Zayn bent to him though, giving him more space and relaxing so incredibly easily for him. 

It would be so easy- and within the moment it took for Liam to sink his teeth in, he realized that it really was too easy. Zayn melted into him, his mouth dropping open with a pleasured little groaning whine. He didn't seem to pay any attention to whatever else Liam was doing, he just tipped his head back, panting lightly. Liam shifted, pulling away from the bite for a moment to wrap an arm around Zayn's waist to haul him up into his lap.

Zayn went so easily, bending to whatever whim Liam might have. He felt hands on his ass for a moment before the pain of a bite sank into the side of his neck again and the euphoria began to overtake him. Liam just held tight, keeping his arms wrapped firmly around Zayn's waist to keep him close. 

It took him a few long moments to pull away, and he pressed a few little kisses over the irritated spot as Zayn relaxed against him, holding onto him. Zayn wrapped both arms around Liam's shoulders with a soft breath, tipping his forehead lightly against the vampire's jaw. Liam just let him calm and relax for a little while, letting him curl up against his chest. 

"Are you ready to go?" 

Zayn shook his head with that, giving Liam a squeeze in hopes of maybe keeping him from moving. Liam did shift, but he wasn't at all interested in pushing Zayn away, he just moved back onto the bed to lay down with him, pulling a blanket up over the both of them. Zayn let out a little comfortable breath as he settled into the blankets and the embrace, loving to be close like this. 

Liam just held Zayn close, pressing a couple little kisses to the front of his shoulder as he let him relax. He honestly loved to have Zayn like this. It made each feeding so much more enjoyable for the both of them when Zayn just went with it.

Eventually, Zayn gave him a squeeze, letting out a little breathy groan as he nuzzled lightly into Liam's chest. "'M hungry." 

"I'm sure you are," Liam teased lightly, reaching up to drag his fingers through Zayn's hair for a moment. "Would you like to find somewhere to eat, or should we just get room service?" 

"Room service," Zayn mumbled, really not wanting to go anywhere at the moment. He was entirely too comfortable right where he was, but then Liam was moving, trying to pull away. 

Zayn lifted his head with a little frown, and Liam couldn't help but laugh. "If you want room service, I need the phone in the other room," He teased with a little smile. 

Zayn just sighed and shook his head before he let Liam go, curling up underneath the blankets as Liam shifted to get up. He didn't ask what Zayn wanted or anything, he just left the room and a few moments later, Zayn could hear him talking to somebody on the phone. 

In all it only took Liam a couple of minutes to return, and when he pushed back the blankets to slip into the bed with Zayn he was greeted by open arms and the feeling of Zayn pressing against him firmly. Liam just let his arms settle around Zayn, holding him tight as he enjoyed the closeness. 

Honestly, most of the time, Liam had never really liked when anyone was clingy with him. Even when he was human he had always had somewhat of an aversion to physical contact but, something about Zayn, about the softness of him- about how absolutely delicious he smelled made Liam somewhat reconsider. He tilted his head down a bit, placing a little kiss just on the top of Zayn's shoulder as he relaxed, waiting to hear the footsteps in the hallway. 

He could feel the way Zayn's whole body calmed over the next few minutes, could hear the way his breathing slowed and his heart rate evened out. Part of him loved that Zayn was so comfortable in his presence, and another part of him couldn't help but think of how he might be able to use that. He shook the thought away though, unwilling to let himself think of such things. Zayn had been nothing if not sweet and even helpful. Zayn had been the one to save his life- twice over, and maybe Liam might've paid him back for that by now, but he wasn't so low as to use Zayn's affections against him- even if some of those affections were toward some more unsavory parts of Liam. 

He knew that being a vampire made a huge difference on how humans might see him or interact with him. It could even just be one of the many perks that had drawn Zayn so near, it was hard to say. Beauty and grace did a lot as far as getting Liam what he wanted, and he absolutely exuded both in a hauntingly natural kind of way. He was used to having people fall for his looks and the physicality of him rather than anything else. It somewhat made the human part of him jealous in a way, knowing that there was no way he would have gotten nearly the same amount of attention if he hadn't been infected. 

Gently, Liam shifted, brushing his fingertips up over Zayn's side, feeling the way he twitched lightly beneath the touch, letting out a questioning little hum. Liam tipped his head, pressing a kiss to Zayn's arm just under his shoulder. 

"I was wondering something," He said, noticing the little tip of Zayn's head indicating he was listening. "Besides what being a vampire can give me, what caught your attention first when you first saw me?" 

Zayn stayed silent for a long moment, honestly thinking about the question. He had been absolutely struck by Liam's beauty when he had first seen him, but then Liam had woken and Zayn had heard his voice. Then again, both of those things were probably what the virus had given him, so neither of them really counted, did they? With a soft breath, Zayn lifted his head from Liam's chest, tracing a soft caress down over his temple. 

"Your eyes," He breathed, meeting with Liam's gaze as his caress paused just at his cheek. 

"I suppose those are just about all I have left from being human," Liam commented with a little laugh. "Well, and being turned only helped a little bit with the body, I already had all of this." 

Zayn couldn't stop the little smile from crossing his face. "That too then," He said softly, slipping one hand down over Liam's bare chest. 

It seemed like Liam might've wanted to say more, but he was stopped before he could begin by a knock on the door and he let out a soft breath as he moved to pull away from Zayn again. This time Zayn let him go, relaxing underneath the blankets once more as he listened to Liam's soft voice in the next room as he spoke with room service. It took maybe a minute or so for the exit door to close before Zayn could hear Liam walking across the room. 

He sat up as Liam entered, holding a tray between both hands as he crossed to the bed to set it across Zayn's lap. There were a couple of different types of pasta and some little desserts- which Zayn reached for first. Liam just moved to sit cross legged next to him, watching him quietly even as Zayn paused for a moment. 

"Can you eat?" He asked softly, and Liam glanced down toward the tray over his lap. 

"I can," Liam said with a nod. "I don't really feel the need for it though, and nothing tastes quite as good as it used to. But-" He paused, reaching over to take a piece of chocolate off the tray to unwrap it. "Only a psychopath would say no to chocolate."

Zayn couldn't help but laugh with that and he watched with interest as Liam popped the sweet into his mouth with a little humming breath. He had never seen a vampire eat anything before, and he was honestly curious on how Liam's body might react, but everything seemed just fine as Liam slowly savoured the piece in his mouth. 

"Nothing will ever taste as good as you do though," Liam said with a wink after a moment, a little smirk crossing his face. 

Zayn blushed, turning away toward his food without a word. He began to eat, hearing Liam give a little chuckle as he moved to lay back onto the bed just next to Zayn, one hand gravitating toward him to gently slip back and forth over Zayn's back. 

It was quiet for a time as Zayn finished eating and Liam just relaxed, honestly enjoying the moment. He never let his hand leave Zayn's body through the minutes that the silence stretched between them either- not until Zayn had finished eating. 

Soon enough it was time for them to leave too, and Liam made sure they had everything once he was dressed and ready to go. He took hold of Zayn's hand as they left the room, leading him gently down the hallway toward the elevator and then across the lobby toward the front desk. It took a couple of minutes to pay for everything before the two of them left, walking down the street in search of a new car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, then again the last chapter did too. I finally sat down and properly outlined and wrote a plot for this- imagine that! I have planned for another 16 chapters after this one, making this story 30 chapters long. I should be able to keep updating and posting this story at a reasonable rate, though I got my job back just recently, so maybe expect a few delays. 
> 
> This will get finished though, I can promise that!! I want at least one of the chaptered projects I've started to get finished.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long- and that it's probably not what you're expecting, but please enjoy it anyways.
> 
> This one's shorter than the rest of the chapters, but the next one should be about the same length I'm hoping.

A lighter flared to life in the shadow of an overhang just by a convenience store, the crackle of a lighting cigarette following the sudden flame. The cherry of the cigarette glowed brightly for a moment before there was a soft exhale and a predatory gaze levelled with a couple across the street. They walked together, hand in hand, one rather gently leading the other down the sidewalk. It almost looked like they were searching for something, but there was no real telling what. 

Quietly, the shadowed figure turned toward his left, mirroring the couple up the street as he walked at nearly the same pace. He heard a few soft murmured words and the couple parted with a soft kiss, the shorter of the two pausing to wait as his partner crossed a parking lot toward someone else. Zayn- he knew that was his name, and although he knew the other, he wasn't sure of his name quite yet. He watched the interaction in the parking lot for but a few moments before his gaze was drawn back toward Zayn. 

Even at a distance he was gorgeous, and he was also just covered in bites. An unbidden jealousy rose up in his chest as he thought of the other vampire getting what he'd been craving for days now. It wasn't fair that he had to settle for whatever he could find when the one he wanted was just across the street from him. He had to physically stop himself from crossing the distance as the other vampire waved for Zayn and he jogged across the parking lot to slip into the passenger seat of a car. 

So trusting... Zayn had given his all to this vampire- he could smell it on him, like sex and want and it only made the envy dig itself deeper into his chest. He watched the vehicle leave the parking lot and without thought, he followed. 

It was easy to keep up with the car as it drove much too fast down the highway toward some place- he couldn't know where exactly. He didn't care either. Wherever Zayn was going was where he would be, and he would get his hands on the boy yet. His hands, and teeth and anything else he could possibly want from him. His blood boiled with the thoughts and he couldn't help the way his mind wandered as he followed after the car and the overly sweet scent of Zayn. 

His first want was for his blood- that so sweet, so sugary taste that had gone straight to his groin the first time he had had it. He wanted Zayn so badly- in all the ways that a vampire could want a human. He wanted to ruin him, to feed from him, fuck him until he couldn't take anymore- and even then he would keep going. He'd keep Zayn close and never let anyone take him- especially the one he was with currently. 

Zayn was blind if he thought that vampire could possibly give him anything he could want. He was stupid if he thought that this vampire would have anything to do with him for much longer. The envy steadily began to turn to anger- anger at this vampire that had taken Zayn from him and anger at Zayn for letting that vampire touch him. Slut. 

The word rebound through his mind, and he couldn't stop the way he grit his teeth with it. Zayn was just fucking asking for it. He could see the way they were holding hands, their fingers entwined and Zayn's free hand resting against a strong bicep as he leaned over the centre console between their seats. 

What a fucking whore. How dare he offer himself to that bottom feeder when he could have had one of the most powerful vampires in the coven? How dare he smile that way? His fingertips dug lightly into the vampire's bicep and he leaned to kiss his cheek in this soft way. 

He knew though, he knew that all Zayn wanted was a good fucking- which he could give him, over and over again until he begged for it to stop. He wondered if Zayn would talk to him too, or if he would be just as stoicly silent as he had been for most of his life. He would force the words out of him. He would make the boy scream- scream for him, scream for relief, scream in pain. 

It's what Zayn deserved, he decided. He deserved to feel the pain and suffering, the discomfort that he had caused just by his presence, just by his _taste_. And what a glorious taste it was. So sweet, so supple and rich. Fuck.

They were getting to another town by this point, his mind so busy with his thoughts of Zayn that he hadn't even noticed the scenery or anything besides _him_ and how badly be needed him. 

He followed the car until it stopped and together Zayn and that other vampire got out. They met just in front of the vehicle, their hands entwining, making that anger rise up in his throat again as he just watched. They left the car where it was parked, walking together down the street like some kind of proper couple. 

There was a laugh and Zayn pulled away, pushing at the vampire's arm before he was swept up off his feet and tossed over a strong shoulder. That bitter, angry jealousy returned as the vampire turned a few times on the spot, spinning Zayn around as the boy shrieked out another happy laugh, holding tightly to the back of his shirt to keep his balance. 

He didn't even trust this vampire not to drop him- he was such a fool- such a slut. He knew that Zayn was probably going to sink to his knees like a little bitch as soon as they got into the room of the hotel that they walked into.

Standing across the street, he watched the quiet hotel, easily finding their room as he watched the lights switch on. He saw Zayn cross to one of the windows to push it open and he curled his lip in disgust. What kind of whore fucked with the windows open?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't take as long as the last one! I'm pretty happy about that haha

The first thing Liam was aware of as the weight of the sun slipped away from him was the soft press of Zayn against his chest. The room was blissfully silent besides Zayn's quiet, even breaths and somewhere outside in another adjacent room, Liam could hear soft footsteps and conversation. He shifted a little, not enough to disturb Zayn or anything, but enough to pull away so he could get up. 

His footsteps were completely silent as he crossed the room, the soles of his bare feet whispering softly over the carpet of the room until he reached the open door of the bathroom. He paused by the sink, glancing up to meet with his own gaze in the mirror above it. He was shirtless in just a pair of boxers, the restlessness of the early morning before having made his hair quite the mess- not that he minded it at all. 

There were no marks, not the proof of Zayn's nails at the back of his neck, nor the swelling Liam was sure should have taken over his mouth from just how rough Zayn had been with him. He reached to drag his fingertips over his bottom lip, noticing the way his canines began to ache lightly with the touch- a sure sign that he needed to feed soon. He'd ignore that for now though- at least until Zayn was awake anyways. 

Zayn. The thought of him had Liam turning on the spot to pad softly back into the other room. Even in the dimness Zayn was absolutely beautiful all curled up under all those blankets and although Liam wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with him to wake him ever so sweetly with a bit of morning head, he crossed to the curtains instead. 

Liam had only meant to push the drapes open to let some of the lights of the city into the room for when Zayn would wake, but that was quickly pushed from his mind. He caught the flicker of a lighter and the glow of a cigarette cherry from across the street and he couldn't help but watch for a moment. Where had he seen that figure before? A little frown crossed his face as he watched and though the person was standing in the shadows, Liam could still see them rather clearly. 

He still couldn't place their face though, and it nagged at him even as the thick frame pushed away from the wall to turn and walk down the street. Liam watched the space they disappeared into for a few long minutes, recognizing the man, but also unable to properly think of who he was. It wasn't until he heard the soft shifting of the blankets that he realized that he had been standing there motionless, staring into the street for much too long. 

"Liam?" Zayn was confused, the tone of it written all over his voice as he questioned him softly. 

"Good evening baby," He murmured, still facing the window for a long moment before he finally turned around to face Zayn where he was sitting up on the bed. 

He pushed a smile to his face and Zayn seemed to relax a little, gesturing for him and who was Liam to deny that? Warm hands slipped up over his chest toward the edges of his jaw and Liam leaned to give Zayn the kiss he was silently asking for, pressing their lips together in a firm sort of way. He moved to deepen the kiss, but the moment he did, he could feel the splitting ache of his fangs as they immediately elongated, searching for more. 

Zayn broke away from him with a little sound, reaching up to cover his mouth with one hand. Liam could taste blood- the sweet savour of Zayn's essence and he knew that he had managed to cut Zayn's tongue in the process of the kiss. Zayn was just staring at him wide eyed, having never been in this situation before where Liam's need to feed had been great enough to interrupt like this. He knew he didn't need to ask- he'd stopped asking a while ago, but something about this had Liam reaching to gently take hold of Zayn's hand, his words just as soft as he spoke. 

"I'm sorry," He began with, seeing the way that Zayn relaxed a little bit. "I was a little too preoccupied with other things last night to think of feeding," He explained gently- though Zayn already knew that. "May I?" 

Zayn shifted a little bit, nodding before he tilted his head up a little bit and though Liam reached to drag his fingertips down over the light pulse he could see under the soft skin, he didn't lean to take the offer. "Might I have your wrist instead?"

Though he seemed confused as to why, Zayn still offered his arm, letting Liam take hold of him gently, those cool hands holding to his hand and somewhere just under his elbow. He couldn't help but wince as Liam bit into him, feeling none of the usual pleasure he got from Liam's feedings. It dawned on him rather quickly why Liam wouldn't take from his neck though. He watched the way Liam's gaze darkened with bloodlust, his grip tightening to hold Zayn's arm to his mouth more firmly, the pressure increasing as he sucked harder to draw more from him. 

Zayn couldn't keep in the little gasp he released, his fingers curling automatically from the way Liam squeezed on his hand almost too tightly. His other hand gripped into the blanket just by his thigh, needing something to hold onto, something to dig his fingertips into as he tried to keep calm. Liam caught the way his heartbeat picked up though and even through the haze of feeding for the first time in too long, he still dragged the pad of his thumb over Zayn's knuckles in a reassuring way. He would stop. 

It took a few more long moments before he finally made himself pull away. He hadn't had enough to fill him, but he had had enough to make the desperation fade. As he loosened his grip, Zayn pulled away, flexing his hand lightly in an effort to get some feeling back into it, tilting his arm lightly to look over the bite mark just under his thumb. 

"Thank you," Liam said softly, leaning to press his lips to Zayn's lightly. "And I'm sorry. I know you prefer for me to give back the pleasure you bring me, I just didn't want to chance it. Even just one night is too long for a well fed vampire."

Zayn reached up, cupping his hands at either side of Liam's jaw to pull him into another soft kiss, one arm draping over his shoulders to keep him close as their lips connected. "It's okay." 

It was whispered softly against Liam's lips and he couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face before he was pressing into another kiss. This one was slow and open mouthed, and it didn't take long for Zayn to chance deepening it, slipping his tongue into Liam's mouth. The coppery tang of blood tingled over the sides of Zayn's tongue once again as he tasted his own pure essence in Liam's mouth. It wasn't anything like the vampire had described, but it wouldn't be for him, would it? Zayn would never know what sort of unique sweetness vampires seemed to think he had- though he really didn't mind that. Becoming one of them wasn't really on Zayn's list of things he would want to do. 

Liam's hands were on him again, his fingertips digging in lightly as he lifted him, pushing the blankets out of the way as he pulled Zayn right up into his lap. Zayn just went with him, letting him manhandle him- not that Liam wouldn't anyways, he seemed to like to, loving to leave his bruises behind. He pressed in close, feeling the firm, cool surface of Liam's bare skin against his own. 

It took less than fifteen minutes before Zayn was laid out on the bed underneath Liam, the pad of one of those long fingers stroking slowly back and forth over his prostate making him writhe and moan beneath the vampire. 

\--

It was late that night when Liam took a walk through the room to make sure they had everything before he was taking Zayn's hand to lead him out. The door closed hollowly behind them as they padded down the carpeted hallway toward the elevators, a comfortable silence between them. Zayn was still a little blissed, leaning lightly on Liam for support as they stood silently together, their hands clasped together between them. 

They paused in the lobby by the front desk where Liam checked out, both of them ignoring the strange looks they received for checking out in the middle of the night. With that finished, Liam led Zayn gently toward the door, pushing it open and holding it for him, still holding onto his hand as they exited the warmth of the building and walked out into the chill of the night air. 

Liam couldn't stop the way that he glanced down the street toward the spot he had seen the mysterious figure from earlier, and he tightened his grip on Zayn's hand almost imperceptibly before he was gently tugging him in the opposite direction. He found a lone parked car further up the street that was unlocked and he let Zayn get in before he slipped into the driver's seat, reaching to pop the panel out of its place so he could reach the wiring underneath the steering wheel. Zayn just watched him locate the right wires before he stripped the plastic back with his nails, not even really using much force to get them to cut. 

The wires sparked lightly as they were touched together, and Liam didn't even flinch as he touched them directly, using his bare fingers to roll them together, connecting them. Zayn did notice the way he rubbed his thumb over the pads of his first two fingers for a moment though, before he popped the panel back into place and then sat back to take hold of the wheel and pop the vehicle in gear. Zayn reached for his seat belt as Liam pulled away from the curb and they were on their way-somewhere. He supposed it really didn't matter as long as they were together. 

Liam however, couldn't seem to keep his mind on anything of the present, part of him still standing at that window, staring down into the street. He was quiet, his hand lax between Zayn's as he stared out the windshield at the road as if he wasn't really seeing any of it. Zayn squeezed at his hand, though he received no response, and it wasn't until he reached up to touch at Liam's cheek that he seemed to snap back to the present. 

He jumped slightly, tensing up from the touch, blinking back to reality to glance over at Zayn, squeezing his hand now that he realized how tightly Zayn was holding to him. He tried to push a smile to his face, though it wasn't returned and he let it drop a moment later, letting out a soft breath. 

"What's up?" He asked as he looked back at the road, catching the incredulous look that Zayn threw at him. "Yeah alright- I know. You should be asking me that."

Zayn huffed out a little breath, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Liam to tell him what was wrong. It took a few moments, but Liam finally opened his mouth to speak, turning to look toward Zayn as he did so. He had just enough time for his eyes to widen and for him to hit the brakes before something came streaking up from the darkness at the side of the road. Zayn had no idea what was happening, he was only aware of arms around him before the darkness came crushing in upon him, taking over everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no clue who that other vampire is, sorry about that. It'll be in the next couple chapters who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you think ^-^


End file.
